Innocently Accused
by TrinityTheSheDevil
Summary: Frank is wrongfully accused of a crime that he didn't commit and being taken to trial. The question is ... will he survive the trip?
1. Default Chapter

** Title: Innocently Accused 1/?  
Author: TrinityTheSheDevil  
Genre: Angst, Action, Adventure, Drama, etc  
Rating: PG 13, possibly higher in later chapters  
Disclaimer: The Mouse owns all.  
Summary: Frank is wrongfully accused of a crime that he didn't commit and being taken to trial. The question is ... will he survive the trip?  
  
A/N:  
This fic was so late in coming. I started it about a week BEFORE the movie came out, so it is most definitely AU. (So don't say I didn't warn you.) It will hopefully be nice and long, with lots of angst and things like that. ::eg:: If you like it feel free to visit my website and/or Yahoo group!  
  
  
  
THANKS : To Rhonda, my beta who swore there was nothing wrong with this fic. (WOAH! LMAO) And everyone who poked and prodded me along in writing it. Oh, and to Viggo - who did a stunning performance of Frank Hopkins and inspired me to get heavily into the fandom. :-)  
  
** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
Frank was wet. That was the first thought that entered his mind as he slowly made his way from sleep. Wet and extremely cold. Dragging one eye open and peaking out from under his hat, he grumbled. It was pouring down raining - not that he hadn't expected it, he just didn't think it was going to hit this soon - and the temperature had dropped quite a bit. Unfortunately, Lady Luck had a grudge against him or something of the like, as he glared at the sky that now seemed intent on drenching him most thoroughly.   
  
Frank stood up, well aware of the horse that stood behind him. He could practically feel Hidalgo's eyes burning holes in his back, and knew that the horse was just as wet - if not more, since the horse didn't wear clothes - and cold as he was.   
  
"I know. You don't have to glare at me." Frank muttered.   
  
The horse neighed softly, scrubbing his hoof on the ground. Frank ignored him, buttoning up his jacket to the neck and pushing his long, braided hair to his back. With a huff, Hidalgo strode forward and butted Frank in the back so hard that the man slipped, falling flat on his stomach.   
  
"Now that was uncalled for!" Frank sputtered, leaping to his feet and plopping his now muddy hat back onto his head. He shivered as a glob of the thick goo made its way down his neck and back, leaving an icy trail in its wake. Frank turned to the horse, hands on his hips and ready to give the animal a good tongue lashing.   
  
He tried not to laugh. He really did. But the sight of Hidalgo standing there with an extremely haughty and smug expression, as if saying "you brought that on yourself!" caused his lips to twitch. He broke out into soft laughter, patting the horse gently and rubbing his hand over Hidalgo's neck.   
  
"Whaddya say me and you find a warmer and dryer place than this, huh?" Frank asked, leaning his forehead on Hidalgo's.   
  
Hidalgo nodded, stepping forward impatiently and waiting for Frank to mount. The man did so, laughing again as he grabbed his pack and leapt upon the bareback horse.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
Grey Wolf sighed, clucking silently as he followed his best friend's trail. Frank (or Blue Child) had left in a hurry, after being literally kicked around by a few hotheaded white-skins. He knew it wasn't easy for Frank; being half one race and half the other often times left one rather confused as to which he truly belonged to. Especially when both races seemed intent on treating him as an outcast.   
  
Grey Wolf did not mind what race Frank was though. Frank was ... well ... Frank. The brash, stubborn young man had a way of getting under your skin and burrowing like a red bug. The two had been friends since their tenth year, growing up practically attached to the hip. Grey Wolf ignored the warnings of his parents - that messing with "tainted blood" such as Blue Child would reflect badly on him. Frank was a great rider, a loyal friend, and he had the heart of a warrior. Grey Wolf really didn't care what others thought of him, or their friendship. It just was.   
  
He grumbled to himself. At the moment though, as much as he loved Frank as his brother, he really wished to strangle him. Tracking the other man through freezing rain with a steadily disappearing trail was definitely not the way he wished to spend his week. A wry grin found it's way onto Grey Wolf's face though; he knew Hidalgo couldn't possibly be happy in this kind of weather, and the horse had a very painful way of letting one know when he wasn't happy. Grey Wolf warned Frank about spoiling the animal ... Frank however, didn't listen. As usual.   
  
Patting his own horse, which was now making it's own discomfort known, Grey Wolf sighed again. They would have to find shelter soon or risk getting caught in the worst part of the storm later - something he knew no person with any moderate amount of sense would do on purpose. He only hoped that he would be able to find signs of the trail later, after the storm blew over. Somehow, Grey Wolf doubted it. Bad luck seemed to follow him like a black thundercloud when he was around Frank ...   
  
"Come, my friend." Grey Wolf called to his horse, White Wing. The horse was named appropriately, for on her sides were white splashes in the shape of an eagle's wings. She was a marvelous and intelligent animal and he could never wish for another to replace her. "Let us find shelter from this horrid rain. It looks as if it will pass over soon."   
  
Ten minutes later, Grey Wolf found a small cave large enough to house both him and his horse comfortably. Settling down and building a small fire, he only hoped that Frank had found a similar sanctuary in which to ride out the storm.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
Frank winced as his shoulder throbbed again, a direct result from Hidalgo's grumpiness over having to travel through the cold rain. He resisted the urge to scream at the horse ... it would only bring about more painful retaliations. His other wounds, although small, still bothered him. The white men he had encountered packed quite a punch, and didn't let him forget it.   
  
Sensing his owner's (but not really, as Hidalgo was truly free to come and go as he pleased ... he just preferred to stay with Frank) feelings, Hidalgo gently nudged the man's shoulder in apology. Frank grinned.   
  
"It's okay. I'm fine. Or I will be, as soon as we find a place to stay."   
  
Hidalgo huffed as if to say, "yeah right". He nudged the man again, putting more force behind it this time.   
  
"No, I am not getting back on you. The trail is treacherous enough without me riding on you and making it worst. Now quit that!" Frank rolled his eyes. Spoiled horse ...   
  
Giving what could only be described as a very venomous glare, Hidalgo stopped point blank and stared at the man. Frank glared back and threw his hands up. "Look, if we just ..." He trailed off.   
  
Up ahead, through the dense trees and foliage, Frank could see a light from a window. It was barely visible but Frank latched onto it, motioning for Hidalgo to follow him.   
  
"Come on, boy. I think I just found us some shelter."   
  
Hidalgo followed gratefully.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
Ten minutes later found Frank and Hidalgo next to the porch of a small, well built cottage. Trees surrounded it, almost completely blocking it from view. There was a large dirt path, big enough for a carriage to get through, leading into the yard. A barn, perhaps big enough to hold a few horses stood to the left. Although it felt very homey, something was ... off. Frank couldn't describe it exactly, but something just wasn't right. The air felt colder here, more ... unwelcome. He resisted the urge to turn around and find someplace else, but this was, after all, the only place he had encountered in the past hour or so. He couldn't turn back now, especially with Hidalgo looking at him with an annoyed expression.   
  
With baited breath, Frank approached the door and knocked three times. With a creak, it swung open slightly, causing Frank to pause in confusion. He then noticed something on the porch ... something he had overlooked until now. Blood.   
  
Frowning, he slowly pulled out the knife he kept on his belt and pushed the door open the rest of the way. The sight inside made him gasp.   
  
Three bodies, all laid out upon the floor, covered in blood. It appeared as though they had been stabbed and dragged into the middle of the room. A mother, her open eyes staring out into space, clutched the stiff hand of a little girl who looked no more than eight. The father had obviously put up a struggle before he died, as the room was in shambles. Frank's stomach turned when he noticed something else ... something sickening and utterly disgusting. The small family had been scalped, crude symbols drawn onto their faces with their own blood.   
  
He vaguely understood the symbols from another tribe. It meant, _"Let no one live while I walk this earth. Revenge is mine."_ Frank shook his head and stumbled from the room, back out into the rain. He couldn't stay here, couldn't face the death that laid in that room. He had to get out. The air was suffocating him, choking him. His feet finally splashed into the mud, and he stopped a few yards away from the entrance to the small house.   
  
It was then that he noticed the sound of several horses outside, as well as the voices of men. White men, by the sound of it.   
  
Forgetting the knife in his hand, Frank turned and watched them come up the path slowly, letting their horses do the leading. One man saw him and yelled.   
  
"Look, Red, there's a damn injun out here!"   
  
The man Frank thought was Red immediately pulled out his rifle. "Stay right there redskin. Don't you move! And throw that knife down, now!"   
  
Frank looked back into the house at the bodies, then at the men. The numbness that had settled over his mind now lifted and he started. Quickly throwing the knife down and holding his hands out to the sides, he watched as Hidalgo moved to get between him and the men.   
  
_"Hidalgo, no! Quickly, get away from here, now! I do not have a good feeling about this!"_ He yelled in his native language.   
  
The men seemed to hiss at his words, aiming their guns higher. Hidalgo, although loathe to leave Frank there, did as was told and made his way back out into the woods. Frank sighed in relief.   
  
"Joseph, Rick, go check on the family." Red said, motioning to two men beside him. "Bradley, you stay right here and make sure he don't move."   
  
Bradley, a young man of about eighteen, nodded. Frank wondered if the younger man felt the same way about indians as the other men did. He could tell from the way Bradley held the gun, he did. It saddened him to know that the prejudices of the older men were passed on to the younger generation.   
  
Rick and Joseph both walked into the house, but Frank already knew what they would find. The dead ones with their haunting image that stuck with you. He grimaced.   
  
"Jesus Christ! Red, get in here now!" Rick called out.   
  
Red growled, stomping into the cabin. He was stopped short at the sight before him. Usually a strong man, Red now fell to his knees in grief. His brother ... his sister-in-law ... and his little niece. All killed ruthlessly, for nothing. "God, no ..." Tears escaped his eyes, but he swiped at them before they fell.   
  
Joseph stepped next to the grieving man, reaching out to comfort him. He jumped back when Red snarled.   
  
"No! Get away from me." Red jumped to his feet, sniffing once. "We're gonna bury'em. Now." Then ... he remembered. The indian ... and the knife. "That bastard ..."   
  
Before the other men knew what had happened, Red lunged from the cabin and onto Frank, landing a solid punch on the other man's jaw. Frank was sent sprawling into the mud, dazed.   
  
"I'm gonna kill ya you bastard!" Red screamed, kicking Frank in the ribs. He felt immediate satisfaction as he heard a distinct "crunch" sound, letting him know he had fractured - if not broken - more than one. Frank groaned in pain, rolling over and attempting to stand back up.   
  
A gunshot sounded from Bradley, barely missing Frank's shoulder. "Stay down, injun!" Bradley shouted.   
  
Frank decided to do just that. He had no intention of purposely getting himself shot. Then again, he moaned as another kick landed in his stomach, could getting shot hurt _this_. much? Probably not.   
  
"Red, wait! Don't kill'em yet. We'll take him back to town and he'll stand trial. Let'em get hanged legally." Rick grabbed Red's shoulder, holding him back.   
  
Red spat on the ground. "HE KILLED THEM! My family, he killed them! The bastard deserves to die now!"   
  
Frank, through his haze of pain, now knew exactly what they were talking about. They thought _he_ killed those people.   
  
"I didn't! I swear, I didn't kill those people!" He yelled. Or, tried to. The wind seemed to be permanently knocked from his lungs.   
  
Red glared, not believing a word that was said. He turned to the other men. "Tie him up. We'll bury them and leave for town in a few hours."   
  
"Wait!" Frank struggled to stand up, needing them to listen. He knew they wouldn't though. And it seemed, he later found out, that standing up had been a bad idea. A very bad idea.   
  
Red turned, sneering at him. "Damn injun. You'll be lucky if I let you live til next morning." And with that, Frank watched as a fist flew towards his head, then a blinding pain engulfed him. Darkness crept in his vision as he fell back onto the ground, landing heavily onto his broken ribs.   
  
And then he knew no more.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
_TBC..._  
  
Reviews = welcome. :-) 


	2. Chapter Two

_See chapter one for disclaimer, summary, etc._  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
**A/N:**  
  
Okay, sorry for the long wait! I did manage to get it finished though, and it almost hit 2,500 words! :) Thanks to ALL my reviewers, even though I realize the Hidalgo fandom here isn't that big, I'm glad to see this fic is so well received!!! LOL. And another "just so you know": This is HIGHLY AU. I started on it BEFORE the movie came out. I do _not_ know about Native American customs, so no offense is meant with any of this fic. Most of it is completely made up. And I cannot promise prompt updates on this - as I do think it will turn out to be quite long, according to what I have planned. (Ugh for me, haha!) I hope you all will enjoy it anyway and excuse the AUness. :) ALSO: About the cursing in the fic. I figure - these guys are rough 'n tough cowboys. They're not exactly going to use nice words. ;)  
  
THANKS : To Rhonda, who yet again read over this and said "dammnn" for the lack of errors in it. Perhaps I should put more errors in these things just to make her work harder ...

* * *

Frank grunted in pain, jarred awake by a vicious backhand. He blinked several times to bring his eyes in focus, trying not to concentrate on the pain coursing through his battered body. Of course, it didn't help. He was never good with ignoring pain ... something else that had separated him from his mother's tribe. The warriors had all passed the trials they undertook when of age - yet he couldn't seem to be able to push his body to the limit, to succeed them.  
  
Another backhand and he realized he should really pay better attention to his surroundings. The large man, the leader, stood over him, murder in his eyes. Frank winced.  
  
"Bastard is finally awake. Get'em on the horse." Red said, looking at Joseph and Rick. The two nodded, roughly grabbing Frank by his bound arms and hoisting him over the back of a horse. Spots swam in Frank's vision as his broken ribs were violently slammed against the saddle. Breathing slowly, he waited for the rush in his ears to settle so that he could hear what was being said.  
  
"-river washed out, take us a good two weeks to get back to town." Rick's voice.  
  
"Tempted to just hang'em here. It's what he's gonna get anyway." Red eyed Frank.  
  
"No, cousin. That ain't how we were brought up and you know it." Bradley said. "Justice the legal way."  
  
Red turned, shouting. "Well why don't you tell that to my brother over there!" He pointed towards three mounds of dirt with crudely build crosses at the head of them. Frank felt sick. How could they think him able to even plan something like this?!  
  
Bradley looked down. "I know! He was my cousin, you know! I loved'em as much as I love my own brother! Don't ya think I want to see the damn injun' dead as much as you do?!"  
  
Red said nothing, only sighed. "We'll take him to town. Redskin better survive the trip though." He cursed, then mounted his horse. "C'mon, if we want to make the pass before it washes out too, we better go now."  
  
The men nodded, saddling up and following Red down the dirt path. Frank grimaced, trying to wiggle enough to relieve at least some of the pressure off of his ribs. Nothing worked, however, and he just gave up. Not to mention the rain that was still pouring in sheets - he was already frozen to the bone. More discomfort to add to the ever-growing list. He sighed quietly.  
  
This would be a long trip ...

* * *

As the men left, Hidalgo watched from the bushes. The intelligent animal was very well hidden, watching the men as they abused his friend. Frank. But Frank had told him to stay away - and Hidalgo always did what Frank said. Well ... _almost_ always.  
  
The horse's ears pricked upwards as a sound echoed from not too far away. He knew that sound. White Wing. And where White Wing was, Grey Wolf was nearby. Hidalgo quickly gave an answer, hoping that the other two caught it.  
  
Turning around, Hidalgo galloped in the direction of the two. In the direction of hope.

* * *

Small puffs of barely visible smoke floated from the cave entrance, the only sign that the closed space was occupied. Although, Grey Wolf remarked to himself, he wasn't really worried about anyone finding his little dwelling ... not many people with common sense would be out in _this_ rain.  
  
'Then again ...' A little voice reminded him. 'Frank is probably out in it.'  
  
Yes. That was most likely true. Grey Wolf shook his head and sighed. Frank really, truly needed to learn to take better care of himself. That didn't make him any less of a friend, no, but it did make their friendship rather ... hard. Especially when most of their days revolved around Grey Wolf rescuing Frank from some ill fate that had befallen him. Again. Repeatedly.  
  
He sighed again.  
  
Near the cave's entrance, White Wing nickered gently as if saying, "They're still out there, but we're stuck in here". Grey Wolf resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall of rock he was lying against.  
  
"If the skies had not opened up upon us, we would leave. Right now, we cannot risk travel in such weather. You know that."  
  
The horse gave a very un-horse like snort, turning her rump to him. He glared and rolled his eyes. "Fine, be that way. You just won't get this lovely lump of sugar I found in my pocket ..."  
  
One speckled ear betrayed the horse, turning his way. Grey Wolf grinned and whistled to himself, pretending to ignore the horse. Trying to be sneaky, White Wing flicked her tail, turning her head towards him, then quickly looked back out the cave's entrance. She repeated the process, huffing in frustration. Finally, when she could stand it no longer, she turned back to Grey Wolf, stretching her head out in anticipation.  
  
"Do you want this?" He asked slyly.  
  
His only response was a pair of teeth clamping down near his knee in warning. Laughing outright, he held the sugar up for the horse, grinning as White Wing seemed to savior the sweet taste.  
  
"If I'm not careful, you're going to end up as spoiled as Hidalgo! That is, if you're not already ..." White Wing seemed to be offended at this and nipped his arm - gently, of course, but enough force to let him know his place - then gave a stern glare as if to say, "Repeat that again, I dare you".  
  
They were interrupted by a loud "BANG" that seemed to echo off the trees and into the cave. Grey Wolf looked up, alarmed, and raced to the entrance, followed by White Wing.  
  
"Looks like you're going to get your wish, sister. We're leaving." The indian turned to kick the fire out and gather the supplies he carried.  
  
White Wing stepped out into the rain, worry - as much as a horse can look worried - covering her face. She raised her head and let out a loud whinny, calling for the two she kept close to her heart.  
  
The horse almost gave up until she heard the answer. Hidalgo. Almost dancing in place, she gave an impatient call to Grey Wolf, hurrying the man along.  
  
"I'm coming!" Grey Wolf leapt from the ledge of the cave and landed lightly on the horse's back, supplies dangling from one arm. "Let's go!"  
  
White Wing jumped forward, racing through the trees. Although she tried to avoid some of the lower hanging branches, some were rather ... unavoidable, and ended up smacking her rider in the face in a shower of water and tree sap. She would have to remember to apologize later. For now she only rushed like the wind, intent on her goal.  
  
Grey Wolf gave a loud whistle, listening to see where Hidalgo was located at. The answer came from not too far ahead of them. He was close.  
  
With a crash, Hidalgo jumped over a downed log, skidding to a halt in front of them. His sides were heaving as the horse tried to catch his breath. Frank ... Frank was nowhere to be seen.  
  
The man slid off of his horse and stepped over to Hidalgo, rubbing the horse's nose gently. "Calm down boy, calm down. Is Frank hurt?"  
  
Hidalgo nodded. Grey Wolf sighed. Frank would _have_ to be injured, wouldn't he? Well ... the indian couldn't really say he was surprised ... considering this was Frank he was speaking of.  
  
"Can you take me to him?"  
  
Hidalgo nodded again. That was enough for Grey Wolf. The indian almost laughed to himself; if a white man were to have seen him speaking to the horse, he would have been possibly hanged for "witch craft" or something of the sort. If only they knew how intelligent animals were ... perhaps they would see things in a different light.  
  
He mounted White Wing again and they followed Hidalgo at a fast pace, hurrying to get to Frank. When they arrived, however, Grey Wolf found something much worst. There was no sign of Frank. There was, however, many signs that Frank had been there. Three graves were next to the small house, recently dug. There was blood covering the front porch ... and Grey Wolf had no urge to step inside.  
  
Looking at the ground with a trained eye, he almost visibly winced. He could see there had been signs of a fight, with several men. 'Of course there are. Who are we saving again?'  
  
He shook his head, remembering one of the first times he had saved Frank from a rather large scrape. Although they laughed about it now, at the time, it wasn't particularly funny ...

* * *

Flashback  
  
_"Blue Child! Blue Child! Where are you?!" Grey Wolf growled to himself, attempting to locate his friend. They were going to be late for the feast! Blue Child had said he was only going to the canyon to think, yet he had been missing for almost three hours! "Blue Child!"  
  
His only answer was silence. Grey Wolf let out a frustrated sigh, running his hand over his face. Retracing his steps back down the canyon trail, he tried to think of where the missing man could have gone to. There weren't many options - the canyon was basically boxed in, besides the trail that led up it and onto a fairly big plateau. Grey Wolf supposed that is why his friend had chosen the spot as his place to think. One could sit upon it and look out over the lands, seeing for miles and miles, surrounded by complete silence.  
  
"Blue Child! Now is not the time to play games! We are going to be late!" As he turned to venture the rest of the way down the path, a small sound caught his attention. It sounded like ... a moan. It came from one of the pits that opened up on the cliff face below the trail. Grey Wolf's eyes rounded, and without another thought, he pressed himself flat onto the ground. The sight made him gasp.  
  
Blue Child lay below him, surrounded by a nest of rattlesnakes. From the blood soaking the fallen man's thigh, Grey Wolf could tell he had already been bitten at least once.  
  
"Blue Child! Can you hear me?" He called desperately, looking for a way down to his friend.  
  
"Can ... can h-hear ... you." Blue Child's eyes were lidded and he couldn't focus.  
  
"Try to stay awake!" Grey Wolf spotted a handhold to maneuver himself downwards. He did so, keeping his distance from the snakes who apparently had enough of the intruder in their home.  
  
"T-trying, not s-so easy ..." He coughed, saliva running from the edges of his mouth. His body was wracked with tremors and the world blurred in and out of focus, causing him to be dizzy. His stomach revolted at the motion and he had to hold in the urge to vomit; somehow he didn't think the snakes would like that very much.  
  
"Somehow, getting bitten by a snake is never easy." Grey Wolf commented, moving until he was directly above his friend. "Come on, lift up your arms. I need you to try to stand, so that I can put you over my shoulders."  
  
"I ref-fuse ... to be c-carried ... like a c-child ..." Blue Child grunted, trying to lift himself up.  
  
"Can you walk then?"  
  
" ... No."  
  
Grey Wolf said nothing, just shook his head. Finally, on very shaky limbs, Blue Child had managed to get to his feet. One of the rattlers struck out, missing his foot by inches. Ignoring the hissing of the snakes, Grey Wolf focused on pulling his friend up and over his shoulders. Moments later, after much grunting and moving about, he had managed to lift the almost-unconscious man, and now made his way back up to the trail.  
  
Quickly placing his friend on the ground, Grey Wolf fished out his hunting knife and cut the clothing from around the wound, wincing at the sight of it. The skin was red and infection had already set in; the area around the puncture marks was severely swollen, looking very painful to the touch.  
  
"I'm sorry, my friend." Grey Wolf gently patted the other man's arm.  
  
"Do it." Blue Child muttered through gritted teeth, attempting to keep a firm grip on the chills that wracked his body. "Just hurry up."  
  
A swift cut of the knife, and Grey Wolf pressed his lips over the snake bite, sucking the poison out. He grimaced at the taste, spitting it onto the ground and repeating the process until he had gotten all he could. When he was finished, Blue Child had fallen unconscious, head lolling to the side as a wheezing sound came from his lungs when he took a breath.  
  
"Come on," Grey Wolf bent and picked up his friend. "You're not leaving me now, not when I just saved you. We'll get you to the medicine man and you'll be fine."  
  
He could have sworn he had heard Blue Child mutter something unflattering to him. Grinning to himself, he knew his friend would be fine. Blue Child was too stubborn to be removed from this earth by any ordinary means ...

* * *

_  
  
The memory wasn't a particularly happy one, but it did make Grey Wolf smile just the same. He spotted Frank's hat lying on the ground, near the porch. Picking it up and brushing the mud off, he stared at the path the men had taken when they had ridden out - with his friend.  
  
"Hang on Frank. I'm coming."

* * *

Frank held back a yelp of pain when he was thrown from the saddle onto the muddy ground. He was then picked up by his hair, looking straight into the eyes of one of the men. "We've gotta cross this water on foot. Too dangerous for the horses to carry us."  
  
Frank wondered just _how_ they expected him to do THAT.  
  
"Wait just a minute here ..." Joseph muttered, looking into Frank's eyes. "Red, come'on over here."  
  
Frank, uncomfortable under the intense stares he was receiving - as well as the hand still holding him up by his hair - shivered and twisted in a futile attempt to escape the men. He was backhanded for his troubles.  
  
"What is it, Joe?"  
  
"His eyes. They ain't brown ..."  
  
Red's eyes widened. "I'll be damned. He's a damn halfbreed."  
  
From the hatred that reflected off of Red's face, Frank felt that this bit of information wasn't going to be good for his health ...

* * *

**Reviews** -  
  
**Firniswin** - LOL! Thank you, so glad this one is coming off so well! :) And yeah, I have been searching for lots of Frank angst also. Unfortunately there aren't many Hidalgo fics on , and not many fansites that I can find. ::Sighs::  
**viggomaniac** - Thank you so much! :) I've forced myself _not_ to rush on this one, unlike most of my other fics. Trying to keep it even and slow-like. But yes - there will be much Frank angst in this fic! :)  
**princess-elfie** - LOL thanks! You got it! :)  
**Amber** - Thank you! :)  
**hotaru** - Do not worry about that, I will be writing _much_ more. :)  
**westernrider** - I am happy to know it isn't boring! :D Although if the reader _were_ there watching the characters, I have a feeling the characters would be trying to escape said readers. ::g:: But thanks so much!! :)  
**meriwether weasley** - Yes, poor Frank! And more poor Frank to come! Hahahaha! That man will hate me before this is over ...  
**Erindi** - Mean? Me? ... Well okay, yes, I suppose so. But it makes for great fanfiction! LOL. I only take notes from the greats though. Angst = good. Hahahahaha. Write more? Of course! :D  
**mav32** - Thank you and thank you, on both accounts! Glad you think so! :)  
**Pegasusflight** - Of course I won't leave you hanging! LOL. Frank is captured ... being beaten ... I'm not _that_ cruel! LOL. Thank you for the review, glad you like the fic! :)  
  
_TBC..._  
  
Reviews = welcome. :-)


	3. Chapter Three

_See chapter one for disclaimer, summary, etc._  
  
**Chapter Three**  
  
**A/N:**  
  
Whew, okay, first - thanks to all who found the typos! (Especially "savior", I don't know how I missed that one!) LOL. I hate it when my spell checker skips over typos because they're actually spelling another word correctly. ::Glares at it::  
  
Also - a few of you reviewed/IMed/emailed me about Frank's hair! Wow, you guys are guessing things before I get to it! LOL. Yes - the hair question WILL be answered in this chapter and you will see why the cowboys didn't notice Frank was mixed to begin with, haha. (I can tell I'm going to have to stay on my toes with this one. ::g::)  
  
Another short note - I don't know if Frank's tribe actually _had_ a Shaman. My knowledge of Shamans extend only to the television show The Sentinel - which means, not much, haha. But don't worry! I don't think he'll come up much in this fic. I really don't have any other plans for him, other than the small mention at the very end of this chapter, hehe.  
  
An **apology** for not updating sooner. My internet was cut off for about a month so I had no way of actually uploading a new chapter. It is here now! Yay! ::g::   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
_'Halfbreed.'_ The word echoed through Frank's mind painfully. It was why he refused to mingle with the whites ... and why he painstakingly took care to make sure his hair always appeared the darker, blacker color of his mother's tribe. The dye was just another way to hide his identity ... but his eyes ... they always betrayed him.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::   
  
Flashback   
  
_"Blue Child?" His mother shouted in their native language, calling across the camp. Blue Child rolled his eyes from where he sat with Grey Wolf, getting one of those "I'm just glad it isn't me" looks in return.   
  
"I'll be back soon. I knew I couldn't escape chores for long." Blue Child grinned.   
  
"Of course you can't, your mother is a very ... powerful ... woman. Besides," Grey Wolf looked warily towards his own family's tent. "I have a feeling mine will be calling me soon also."   
  
"Good luck to you then, my friend." Blue Child laughed and ran towards the woman who stood with her hands on her hips. She may have been the daughter of the Chief, but she still knew the proper way to lay a child over her knee. Blue Child grinned however - his mother was a beautiful woman. He could see why his father had chosen her. He scowled, thinking of the man.   
  
"Blue Child! Didn't I tell you I needed help with these blankets today? Child, you shall run me into an early grave." She smiled fondly to take the sting out of her words.   
  
"Yes mother. Of course mother. I know mother." He grinned mischievously, earning a light whack across the rump.   
  
"Get in there before I force you to cook dinner also!" She laughed.   
  
Thirty minutes or so later found them slowly dipping blankets into a special dye; the dye - very colorful - would last quite a long time. The blankets would be used in the winter, for warmth or to sell for supplies.   
  
"Mother." Blue Child looked up, trouble in his eyes. She sighed.   
  
"Yes, my son?"   
  
"Is it ... I was wondering ... this ..." He broke off, fingering his light colored hair and looking at the dark dye next to his mother's leg.   
  
Frowning, she leaned forward. "My son, why would you want to hide who you are? You are not only my son ... you are your father's son ..." A sad look crossed her face as she thought of the man who was cut down by his own kind, during one of the battles over land. "Why would you wish to hide his legacy? What he left behind?"   
  
"He is not welcome here. Nor his kind." He spat out bitterly. "I just ... I wish to fit in. I don't want to forget father ... I just want to forget I'm half white."   
  
She nodded slowly, understanding. "Okay. If you're sure."   
  
"I am."   
  
Motioning towards a small stool next to them, she had him sit, then set to work on his hair. Smiling gently, the mother ran her hand across her son's face. She would do anything for her son ... he was her world.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"No thanks is needed ... you are my son."   
  
-------------   
  
"Blue Chil-" Grey Wolf cut off, his eyes widening every so slightly. "Your hair! You colored it!"   
  
Blue Child grinned. "No I didn't. Mother did. Do you like it?"   
  
"Of course I like it, it looks like mine." Grey Wolf laughed. "Come on, I just heard some of the other girls are going to the river to bathe. If we hurry perhaps we can ... join them ..."   
  
Blue Child snickered under his breath. "Always the lady's man, huh?"   
  
"Without a doubt." They slung an arm around each other, hurrying off towards the river, friendship radiating from them brightly._   
  
:::::::::::::::::::   
  
Frank sighed at the memory, wishing at the moment to be back in his camp, worrying about nothing except getting caught by the females and being pushed in the river. He shook his head, coming back to the present.   
  
"His ma was probably one of those injun' whores." Red spit towards Frank - not that it mattered, raining as hard as it was.   
  
"My mother," Frank ground out, "is a respectable woman. She's ... she's ten times the person you could ever hope to be!"   
  
A curse in his native language escaped his lips when Red's fist sent him sprawling backwards into the mud. A foot followed soon after, burying itself in Frank's back and causing a popping sound; pain flared from his spin, almost making Frank black out. He was dragged to his feet again to look Red in the face.   
  
"Now you'll be crossing this water, on foot, just like the rest of us. But if you slip," Red grinned. "The only thing saving you will be this rope." He held up a coarse rope, usually used for roping horses and cruelly tied it around Frank's neck. It dug into his skin and already he could feel it rubbing the tender area raw.   
  
"Stay tight together now. Make sure you keep your horse steady." Red addressed the other men. "Keep the half-breed between us. Don't want him running off now." Laughing to himself, Red stepped out into the water, almost being swept away right to start off with.   
  
Joseph leaned over and tied the other end of the rope around Frank's neck to the saddle on one of the horses. Then he took the horse's lead, starting out behind Red. Frank sighed. With his hands tied the way they were, he doubted he'd even be able to get across half of this river. And the rope ... he hated to think of being strangled to death during the crossing.   
  
It wasn't like he had any choice though. Gritting his teeth, he splashed into the water, gasping when he found out just how _cold_ it was. It bit through his skin all the way to the bone, leaving an ache that just wouldn't quit. The rocks below his feet were like stepping on ice - slippery and treacherous with every footfall. One wrong move would cause the water-worn stones to twist, sending Frank's body below the surface and down the river until the rope snapped him back.   
  
Lightning streaked across the sky, lighting up the river's path for a few seconds before plunging back into darkness. It was enough, however, to let Frank see just how far across they had to trek. Behind him, Bradley started forward, stepping into the water while pulling his horse along. Frank heard Rick yell for the younger man to be careful in the dangerous waters - it wouldn't be good for Red to lose another family member.   
  
The half indian felt bad for the younger member of the white group. It was clear that as soon as Bradley stepped into the current, he was fighting an uphill battle. Not quite as strong as the rest of them, Bradley was sorely outmatched by the rushing water. He would be lucky indeed to make this crossing safely. 'Then again', Frank thought, 'at least _his_ hands are free.'   
  
Another arch of lightning ran across the sky, this time followed by a rather loud boom and a bright flash. It was accompanied by Red's yell and the horses spooking. The horse Frank was tied to tried to escape quickly across the water, yanking Frank along with it by his neck. Bright spots flashed before his eyes and Frank knew they weren't caused by lightning.   
  
"-back! GO BACK! The damn tree is comin' down!" Red's voice cleared as the thunder settled down. Frank managed to steady himself as the horse quieted, breathing harshly. Wait. Tree?   
  
Red and his horse made it the rest of the way across the river, followed by Joseph who struggled with his own horse. Frank was about halfway across the waters with Bradley directly behind him. Rick was trying to turn his mount around to make it back to the bank they had started from, to get to safety, while calling for Bradley at the same time. Lightning struck again and Frank saw that it was too late for that. He and Bradley were in the direct path of a tree that had fallen in the river and was heading their way at an alarming speed.   
  
With sudden clarity, Frank knew that no matter how much he hated these white men, Bradley was still an innocent, not yet completely tainted by their ways of thinking. Without thought he jumped in front of the younger man, taking the brunt of the impact when the tree slammed into them, forcing them into the water. The horse - who wasn't quite out of the tree's path - was swept along with them.   
  
Gasping in pain and inhaling a mouth full of water, Frank used his body to push both he and Bradley under the water for a few moments, just long enough for the tree to pass overhead. Branches and other debris cut deep gashes across Frank's back, almost making him black out. The tree crashed into a rock, sideswiping the horse Frank was tied to at the same time, sending the animal further down the river. Frank had maybe a split second before the rope pulled taught and dragged him behind the horse, choking him even further. Then, all of a sudden ... he was free.   
  
The rope had come free of the horse's saddle. Frank thanked the gods for this small blessing that had saved him from certain death. Carried a small ways downstream, he crashed into a rock and held on as tightly as his numb fingers would allow. Bradley was somewhere in front of him, he could hear the younger man coughing up a lung-full of water. Frank wondered whether or not he should try to help but his situation was quickly solved for him when he realized if he let go of the rock, he didn't have the strength to make it to Bradley, much less back to the bank.   
  
Red - who had now rounded up Joseph and Rick, as well as the rest of the horses, splashed out into the river and grabbed Bradley by the back of his shirt to pull him to safety. Bradley struggled, screaming.   
  
"No! The indian, he saved my life! Get him!"   
  
"Bradley damnit be still! You're gonna send both of'us down the river!" Red wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist, trying to yank him along.   
  
"Red, NO! Get him!"   
  
Red grumbled, turning his head. "Rick! Go get the damn injun', then we can get out of here."   
  
Standing next to the water's edge, Rick didn't look particularly pleased with his task. Risking his life for a half-breed that was going to die anyway seemed pointless. However, Red was his boss and his friend; he owed the older man that much at least.   
  
Moments later, Frank was dragged out of the water and thrown into the mud, given a good kick in the side for Rick's trouble. Bradley sat next to Red, panting harshly. He looked up at his cousin with troubled eyes.   
  
"He saved me, Red. Why the hell did he do that?!"   
  
"I saw it and he didn't save you. It looked to me like he was trying to drown you ... to take you out of the picture. That's an attempted murder to be added to his charges." Red sneered down at the bloody body, struggling to breathe in the mud. "Get him up. We need to get to higher ground, looks like the river ain't through risin' tonight."   
  
Frank, having heard what was said, didn't even attempt to deny the charges. He knew now from experience it would only cause more pain.   
  
-------------------------------   
  
Grey Wolf shivered, huddling further into his deerskin overcoat. Frank's hat, now sitting on his head, kept the water from running into his eyes. As they continued, the trail slowly disappeared, rain water washing any sign of previous travelers away. Now that they had met up with Hidalgo, however, a trail wasn't really needed. Hidalgo and Frank had seemed to develop some kind of link with one another - one that had baffled the tribe's Shaman. Nobody could really explain it ... it just _was_. And nobody questioned it.   
  
The horse in questioned seemed ... agitated. Restless. Grey Wolf grinned to himself, imagining just what Hidalgo would do to Frank's captors given the chance to come face to face with them. He almost felt sorry for the poor white men. Well ... _almost_.   
  
"We'll get them, Hidalgo. Do not worry."   
  
The horse snorted, quickening his pace. Beneath him, White Wing hurried to catch up, nickering at Grey Wolf.   
  
"Get in line, sister. Hidalgo wants them first."   
  
-------------------------------  
**Reviews** -  
  
**leggylover03** - I hate you. I really ... really ... do. ::g:: Thankssss for the review wench, LOL, it took me back to previous ::ahem:: times. ARMAGEDDON! ::snerk::  
**westernrider** - LOL! Thank you! :) Hopefully this is a trend I will be able to keep up, huh?? Thanks again! :)  
**viggomaniac** - Definitely. Frank just _has_ to be a trouble magnent. It is in his nature. ::g:: And hey! Nobody should feel guilt over liking angst. As long as we don't uhm ... kill them? No wait, I've killed characters before. Ah ... I suppose I _should_ feel guilt. My conscience fled me though, said there was no hope. Hehehehe. Hey you! Quit jumping ahead and reading my mind! LOL! I was getting to the hair thing - a lot of things will be elaborated on or explained in flashbacks. I watched (and watch - Bonanza comes on every weekday at 4 ::eg::) westerns constantly growing up. At any given moment my dad would quote John wayne (His favorite by far was, "The hell I'm not!"). Thank you for that, the correction. I absolutely hate it when my fic has typos - and the dratted spell checker ignores them as they spell different words. Haha. I say this (not in an offensive way though!) - I'm rather glad I don't have kids and I am the only one who uses the computer in the house, besides my mom who is addicted to solitaire, LOL. Otherwise _nothing_ would get written on time (if it ever _is_ written on time) or posted when I would like to post. It would drive me nuts! Ah and now I'm rambling, ::g::. I thank you for the review, I greatly enjoy reading yours! :)  
**Allie5** - LOL okay! And sorry - the wait _wasn't_ intentional! But it's rather hard to post with no internet, hahaha! Thanks! :)  
**Hiei-Rulez** - Uh ... ::blush:: wow! Thanks! :) Hey, I'm sure you write very well! And thank you so much for the fav!! :D Sorry for the wait in the update, wasn't my fault! (Honest! ;) )  
**tigersmeleth** - Who me? Evil? Are you _sure_?? ::snicker:: Okay I suppose you're right. Hahaha! Thanks for the review! :)  
**huggeroftrees** - Yes, I updated! :D And of course he's _always_ in trouble! Is it just me or does Viggo always choose a character who is trouble prone/angst-ridden?? Hahaha, I love the man anyway. Thanks for the review, I'll try to get an update out sooner for chapter four! :)  
**Telacontar** - Thank you, that means so much to me! ::sends lots of hugs from Frank to reviewer:: Don't worry - he won't be killed. Tortured - yes. Possibly maimed - yes. Emotionally scarred - most likely. Killed - I really can't do it on my first Hidalgo fic! LOL! Thanks for the review!! :)  
**Elwen the Insane Elf** - :P Yes, yes, yes. I know all about the typo now. :P Thanks for pointing it out (quoting from the dictionary?? I was ROTFL as I thought of the typo being the actual word instead of 'savor'!). Here's the next chapter wench. :P LOL.  
**Erindi** - LOL yes I LOVE angst. Quite a lot! I'm uhm ... obsessed with it, haha! Awww ... hopefully you (should) have power back now! LOL. And hoping you and yours survived the hurricane season, this one was pretty bad. Thanks for reviewing! :)  
**Lory** - LMAO!! Yes I got the picture. I'm guessing you want uh ... MORE perhaps??? LOL. Here's more! Thanks for the review!!! :)  
**EvilDemonicBunnyFrank** ::LOL:: at your name! Very amusing! (In a good way!) :D I'm glad you like it, thanks! :)  
**Mirwen Sunrider/Elrondiel** - Yes, indeed he is! And he will have many, many, many, _many_ (you get the picture) more! ::evil cackle:: Innocent?? Somehow, I think not. ::g:: Thanks for the review!  
**Alien Angie** - Thank you! Glad you like it! :) Hope I did not make you wait too long, haha.  
**Pegasusflight** - Hmmm ... ::skims back over previous chapter to see exactly what I said:: (Mind you, I have the memory span of Dory the Fish!) Ah! When I said that I meant I finished the chapter! LOL. If the fic was finished, I would be _very_ happy indeed, but alas - it isn't. I'm writing and posting chapter-to-chapter, so to speak, and I have the feeling it won't be finished for quite a while! LOL. Don't worry though, I have plans for this fic! :D Thanks so much and I'm glad you like it! :)   
  
-------------------------------   
  
_TBC..._  
  
End Note: The link I've given Hidalgo and Frank is actually inspired by the movie, when on the ship Frank seemed to sense Hidalgo was in trouble and rushed down to the holding area. ::g:: I've just expanded on it quite a bit and it may come in handy later!  
  
Reviews welcome. :-) 


	4. Chapter Four

_See chapter one for disclaimer, summary, etc._

**Chapter Four**

**A/N:**

Ah well ... I apologize. At the last minute I decided to enter NaNoWriMo. I did 53,000 words in 2 weeks and then my muse walked out on me. I mean, the _nerve_ of her. So anyway, all pointless excuses aside, I finally was able to produce 2,000 words of this fic. And it took me TWO nights! Can you believe that? For NaNo I was doing 5,000 words per night! Argh. Something is wrong here, is it not? Haha.

If any don't already know and would like to know what the heck I'm doing when I'm not updating, I usually post to my LiveJournal (or GreatestJournal) almost daily. My name there (in both places) is TrinTheSheDevil. (Also feel free to join my new Graphics community! SheDevilGraphix - so far it's full of **Lost** icons, as well as LotR, Hidalgo, Desperate Housewives, and others.)

One last thing! Haha, how unfair was the last episode of Lost?! Ergh. Not saying anything more lest I spoil it for someone who hasn't seen it. Still ... arrgh.

_This has only been read over quickly by me - so all errors are MINE! Mine I say, preciousss. ;) Also - I keep hearing that is jerking the formatting around and linking words together. So if it does that and I miss any I apologize._

* * *

Frank shuddered from where he stood, not completely aware of the world around him. After they had gotten out of the river, the rope around his neck had been attached to one of the horses and he had been forced to walk. The other horse that had been swept downstream hadn't made it; it was killed in the waterfall further downstream and left to the wolves. Blood streamed down his neck in an almost steady flow, thanks to the rope that was pulled painfully tight. He had only complained once, telling the men who held him that he couldn't walk, and earned himself a cracked rib for it. After that he just walked as much as he could, being dragged across the muddy, harsh ground when his legs would no longer support him. It continued like that throughout the night, as now the sun just was glinting on the horizon. He was thankful for that fact - the sun meant warmth. 

He knew there was something wrong with his back; he wasn't sure _what_ exactly, but there was. A harsh throbbing that only got worse when he moved pulsed middle ways of his spine, taking his breath away. Not to mention his wrist that he was almost positive was broken. That had happened when he had tried to break his fall and instead landed on his wrist, not being able to see well in the dark. He was also sure that he was coming down with something. His chest was clenched almost painfully, rough coughs shaking his already battered frame. All in all, he was a mess.

Blinking the world into focus, Frank finally realized the men had stopped and were planning on resting for a while. He dropped to his knees, slumping sideways, grateful for the reprieve. It still rained lightly, but he didn't care. He was far too cold now to feel anything properly anyway. His hands were numb from being tied (in front of him, at least) and his fingers had turned an alarming shade of purple. Coughing and wincing as pain lanced through his midsection, Frank felt he would give anything at the moment to be back home, with Grey Wolf and his mother. The rest of the tribe may not have fully accepted him, yet after getting over childhood squabbles, they long ago gave up physically hurting him.

'I shouldn't have left.' Frank winced, imagining the look on the Chief's face when he realized Frank was yet again in trouble because of white skins. Yet this trouble was a little more ... dangerous ... than his previous encounters. The other tribe warriors, no matter how much they disliked him, would demand blood in payment for this crime just because Frank was of his mother's line. Although Frank did not wish malicious thoughts on someone else, right now he didn't care _what_ happened to the white men provided he could just go home to warmth and comfort.

"Hey Red," Bradley said quietly, "maybe we should let the injun' off the rope. He don't look like he can go anywhere anyway."

Red snorted from where he was tying up a small tent on a rocky outcropping, where the water hadn't risen yet. "Bradley, let me tell ya somethin'. That injun' isn't as hurt as he tries to make us think. He's just fakin' it to try and make us feel bad for him, hopin' we'll cut'em loose. That ain't gonna happen, ya hear?" Red turned, looking his cousin in the eye.

"Yes Red." Bradley nodded. "Can I feed him and bandage his neck though? We wouldn't want him bleedin' or starvin' to death."

Red sighed. "Fine. That's it though and I want you in this tent in ten minutes, asleep. We have to get a move on, no tellin' if that injun' has friends around."

Bradley rushed off to his pack, grabbing a few biscuits and an old shirt, as well as some of the whiskey he had brought on the trip. He walked over to where Frank sat, half asleep.

"Hey, injun'." Bradley called out softly, watching as Frank startled awake and watched him with wary eyes.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I figured you could use somethin' to eat and that neck bandaged up." Bradley waited for Frank to nod before moving forward, setting his items down in his hat. He looked at Frank's hands, frowning.

"That's too tight. I don't know why Rick likes to cause as much hurt to people as he can." He shook his head. "Here, this will help at little bit."

Frank winced when Bradley loosened the knots on his hands. It did, however, help. The feeling was now coming back into his hands, slowly and painfully.

"Th-thank you." Frank whispered, coughing.

"Lean up some." Bradley loosened the rope around his neck also, enough to clean the wounds with the whiskey and bandage the raw and bleeding cuts with strips from the shirt. Frank clenched his eyes shut against the pain, refusing to groan out loud. He inwardly sighed in relief when Bradley tied the bandage off and tightened up the rope. It wasn't too tight now - Frank was sure if he moved just right he could slip out of it. Bradley handed him the biscuits, quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry." He said, refusing to look Frank in the eyes, and walked off. Frank wondered at Bradley's actions, nibbling on the biscuits the young man had left with him. Truthfully he wasn't very hungry, but he doubted he would get much food in the days to come. It was better to eat now than starve later. He would also need as much strength as he could get, knowing in the traveling ahead he would be walking again.

As he finished the small amount of food and his eyes began to slide shut, Frank wondered where Hidalgo was and how the horse was faring. No doubt he had went back to the tribe to fetch help, or Gods forbid had gotten Grey Wolf. Frank loved the man like a brother, but at times Grey Wolf could be compared to ... well an angry, ruffled mother hen. He snorted quietly, knowing his friend wouldn't exactly like that comparison.

As he drifted off to sleep - or what could be called sleep, he knew sleep didn't involve this much discomfort or pain - Frank couldn't help but be reminded of when he had first seen Hidalgo. It was another one of his life threatening escapades and one he would _always_ remember. It was also the beginning of a very strong friendship between he and the horse, one that he was thankful for.

* * *

Flashback

_Blue Child grunted, being thrown into the dirt once more by the mustang he was trying to tame. He glared at the animal, shaking his head. The horse in question snorted and stamped, turning his rump to the man on the ground. _

_"Blasted, stubborn horse." Blue Child picked himself up once more, wincing. He was thoroughly sore from being bucked off the horse's back, and quite tired of losing this battle. "You love your freedom too much." He sighed. _

_"Once more then. After that, you can go." He grabbed the blanket, throwing it over the horse's back. The young man could have sworn he saw a mischievous glint in the animal's eyes, one that promised pain and humiliation. Shrugging to himself, he hopped on the beast's back, hanging on. _

_In a split second the horse came alive, bucking and twisting to try and remove the man clinging onto his sides. Blue Child grunted when he was finally sent flying into the dirt again. _

_"Alright, I get the point. Come here, boy." Blue Child removed the bridle, rubbing the horse. "You can go." Word's came back to him now, wise words of the Chief._ 'If an animal clings so strongly to freedom, let him have it. Forcing one away from freedom will cause only hatred.'

_He took these words to heart, rubbing the horse once more. Though it still pained him to let the animal go. It was a magnificent creature; flawless, the essence of strength. _

_"See you around." Blue Child grinned, happy to at least have seen this beauty. He started off, back towards his tribe. It was getting late and the sun was almost gone from the horizon. Already he could spot several bright stars above him; he didn't really need light though, he knew this land by heart. _

_Half an hour later, he realized he may have made a mistake in choosing the steep trail directly down the mountain, rather than taking the longer, safe horse path around it. The rains the day before had washed out several of the larger rocks, causing the entire trail to be unstable. There was no way he could go back up - he had already fallen a good ways and banged his arm up badly, landing on an outcropping that had saved his life. He would just have to be more careful in choosing where he placed his feet. _

_'I'm beginning to loathe these types of situations.' Blue Child thought darkly, maneuvering around a large wobbly boulder. 'Am I some kind of cosmic kicking ball? The Gods must have a laugh at my expense, putting me in all of these life threatening places.' He grumbled to himself. 'What else can possibly happen tonight?!' _

_That was obviously the wrong thing to think, he found out moments later. The large rock that had_ appeared _stable under his feet suddenly gave way, sending him crashing down the mountain again. At least this time he was closer to the bottom. His fall did, however, trigger a small rockslide, sending large, heavy boulders down after him. Blue Child screamed as he felt his leg snap, landing on the hard earth below. The boulders thankfully missed him, only smaller pebbles raining down on him after his descent. _

_'That was graceful.' Blue Child groaned, blinking away the tears of pain. His left leg was a mess; looking down, he could see the bone sticking through the bloodied skin, causing his stomach to do flip flops. Blood trickled down the side of his face, drying slowly in the cool breeze. There was no way he would be able to stand, let alone make it back to his tribe. Blue Child sighed, leaning back on the ground and willing the world to stop spinning. If he stayed here though, he was definitely condemning himself to certain death. He could see no way out of this ... _

_During his musings, he failed to notice a soft sound, getting louder by the second. A "clop clop clop", that stopped just a few feet away from him. Blue Child blinked, looking over. It was the same horse he had tried to tame earlier; the animal had apparently decided to follow him home. _

_"Hey boy." He smiled slightly, reaching a shaking hand up to the horse. The animal huffed, looking as if saying 'how did you get into THIS situation?!'. Nevertheless, to Blue Child's astonishment, the horse slowly maneuvered himself down on the ground, his intent quite obvious. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth (Blue Child laughed to himself at the pun) he painfully inched his way onto the broad back, clinging weakly onto the mane. _

_"You know what this means?" Blue Child asked quietly when the horse finally stood up. "You need a name." _

_The animal turned his head, nickering. Laughing, the man thought for a moment. "How about, Sure Foot? You seem sure of your place in life ... " _

_The horse twisted around, glaring. "Okay, okay, not that." Blue Child paused. "Hidalgo. Do you like Hidalgo?" _

_Nodding, the horse whinnied excitedly. "Alright, Hidalgo it is. Now, how about we get back home? I don't know about you but I've had enough pain this day."_

End Flashback

* * *

Grey Wolf shuddered from the cold, having just crossed the river with White Wing and Hidalgo. Further downstream he could hear the growls and snarls of a pack of wolves; his mount seemed to sense what they were fighting over, looking towards the sounds with pitiful eyes. He patted her neck gently, urging them away from the swiftly flowing waters. It was all that they could do to just cross the water, and now the three of them were exhausted. The horses, however, nudged Grey Wolf firmly, intending on continuing before the others got too far ahead.

"Fine, we will go on." Grey Wolf shook his head. "I need to keep Frank's stubborn trait from you two, it's going to cost me my health."

Hidalgo snorted indignantly.

Pulling himself back onto White Wing, they renewed their hunt for Frank and the men that had taken him. Grey Wolf used the time to lightly doze, trusting Hidalgo to know which way his master had gone. He had the feeling he would need every inch of strength he could scrap together.

It was a few hours later that the horses abruptly stopped, jarring Grey Wolf into awareness. Far ahead, he just hear the sounds of men and horses. Sliding from White Wing, he headed into the dense trees, sneaking around them from behind. Peering through the bushes, he could make out the forms of four men, three inside tents and the other on guard. On the other side of the small camp, Frank lay on his side, a rope around his neck that was tied to a strong tree, and his hands bound in front of him. The rain had stopped earlier, allowing the blood on his face to dry, so much that Grey Wolf couldn't tell how bad his friend was truly hurt.

His heart clenched. Four to one were very bad odds, even for him. How was he going to get Frank free?

* * *

**Reviews -**

**leggylover03** - LOL! Well okay I may end up working on Opposites soon, I dunno. I have ideas for it ... hmm. It depends on if my COWRITER shows up. ::g::   
**Erindi** - Yeah. It really isn't Frank's day. Ouch! A solid wall?! Poor you! ::Sends Frank over for a nice massage:: Haha. Can't say that I've ever really had a bad time on a horse ... unless one counts the time the horse I was riding in the mountains decided he wanted to go _down_ the mountain - directly down the steep drop off. Dratted animal, I think he was trying to give me a taste of what I put my poor characters through! Hehehe.   
**Elwen the Insane Elf** - LOL! Lazy. ::g:: Kidding. And hey! It wouldn't have been another month if I hadn't joined NaNoWriMo at the last moment! :P I did my 50k though! Go me. Hehehe.   
**westernrider** - Aww!!! Thank you so much. :) I wouldn't call it a gift though. 'Curse' sounds more accurate. Especially when my muse insists on writing when I really don't have the time to! Haha. I've never been to South Dakota, the farthest west I've been is Tennessee. However my mom used to spend her summers in Nebraska; her cousins are real cowboys there. :) Sadly I've never been, though I would _love_ to go. Glad you like the fic so far!   
**AM** - Thank you, I am glad you like it. :) Oh, thanks! I missed that, haha. I'll have to go back and correct it whenever gets it's head out of it's arse. I'm scared if I try to edit something the whole chapter will mess up. Haha.   
**viggomaniac** - Thank you, and that's okay! I love even the smallest review, they keep me going! :)   
**nightbug08** - Haha! Yes I suppose Hidalgo _and_ Frank are rather impatient with me, I think they want to get over this whole ordeal. Poor them! Hehehe. Thanks for reviewing!   
**fan33** - Thank you! :) Will do, hehe.   
**Lancey** - Hahahahaha! You're just full of love aren't you?? ::g:: I hope you love this one as well! :) Oodles of thanks!   
**Hiei-Rulez** - Yeah ... I think everyone wants to hurt those guys. Except Bradley, of course. He's still ... uh ... kind of innocent. Haha. Eerr ... however I don't think this chapter will make you like them any more. ::eg:: Don't worry, end the end they will ... ::trails off:: ... ::veg::   
**Kathira** - Thank you! Very very happy to see you like it. :)   
**fan33mj** - LOL rest in the knowledge that it is your review that kick started my muse back into action! I got the alert and said, "Hey wait just a minute, _how_ long has it been since I updated?!" ::g:: Thanks BUNCHES for that. My muse is back - grumpy and ruffled from the 5k a night from NaNoWriMo - but in working condition. Hehehehehe! Thanks again!

* * *

So, what'd you all think?? I plan on - sometime sooner or later - expanding on the scene where Frank and Hidalgo meet. I think I will put it into a little two or three chapter fic, whenever I get time. However at the moment this other LotR plot bunny is nipping at my heels relentlessly. Egh. Good thing I can escape it by finishing my new LotR LJ Mood theme. (But too bad I don't have a LJ paid account, so I can't actually use it on LJ! Hahaha!)

Reviews welcome. :-)


	5. Chapter Five

_See chapter one for disclaimer, summary, etc._

**Chapter Five**

**A/N:**

First of all, massive amounts of hugs and prayers to those hit by the tidal wave or affected by it in any way. :( I only hope things get better over there. 

I really hope you all have had a nice Christmas and a Happy New Year! :) I know I did. Three new Clint Eastwood movies for me to enjoy! (Not the new ones, bleeck, I'm talking about the older COWBOY movies! 'A Fistful of Dollars', 'The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly', and 'High Plains Drifter'.) And my legs are hating me and my new DDR game, hahahaha! I _was_ going to finish this chapter and post it just before Christmas (I really was!) however every other author on my Author Alert list seemed to have the same idea. So I spent the holidays reading. :) (Not complaining though!) 

As for this chapter - I was very rushed while writing it. It's probably **full** of errors and plot holes. However at the moment, my muse (who keeps up with graphics, site layouts, writing, etc) keeps telling me "Go to Neopets! Make a UserLookup page! Yours is so BORING!". Sometimes I hate her. ::g:: There is one thing I would like to mention though, just for the random fact things! Grey Wolf is almost a year older than Frank. I don't know if I've mentioned it in the previous chapters (call me Dory if you will) but I've decided on this age range, haha. 

::::::::: 

Grey Wolf waited, sitting in the bushes out of sight of the white men. The man on watch was slowly nodding off, every so often drinking from the whiskey flask by his side. It wouldn't be very long now before he either fell asleep or passed out - Grey Wolf was just preparing for that moment, when he could sneak Frank from the encampment. It hurt him in almost a physical sense, lying low, while his friend was in pain. Now and then Frank would shudder, releasing violent coughs against his arm. Grey Wolf could just see blood trickling from the corner of his friend's mouth. He was worried; Frank was obviously on the path to being very ill. Out here, illness could kill if not treated properly or caught just in time. Somehow he didn't think the men holding Blue Child cared if he got sick or not, if the injuries covering his pale friend was anything to go by. 

Impatient by his side was Hidalgo. The horse was absolutely furious, seeing Frank in such a state. Grey Wolf suspected the animal could smell the blood from here - there was quite a lot of it. The bandages around Frank's neck were almost soaked through. It took everything in him to keep the horse calm. Of course, all Hidalgo wanted to do at that moment was burst through the camp and trample anyone who even _thought_ of harming Frank. Gods help anyone who got in the beast's way. 

The moment finally came when the watchman slowly tilted over, falling quietly in the damp earth. Grey Wolf gave him a moment to be sure the man was asleep. It wouldn't do very good for him nor Blue Child if the man were to wake up and begin shooting. When a snore ripped through the air signaling the man was dead to the world, the indian stealthily moved in, heading straight for his friend. He motioned for Hidalgo and White Wing to stay back and out of sight until he snuck Frank out. Hidalgo was unhappy to say the least, but complied and waited for Grey Wolf to return. 

Kneeling down next to his friend, Grey Wolf gently shook the man awake, pressing his hand against Frank's lips to signal quiet. Frank's disorientation disappeared after a moment and he stared at Grey Wolf with something akin to relief. He remained tense, however, but the indian just wrote it off as the situation they were in. 

"Blue Child," Grey Wolf whispered. "I'm getting you out of here, just stay quiet." 

"No ..." Frank shook his head, pushing Grey Wolf's hands away. "No! I cannot leave. If I escape they'll surely think me guilty!" 

"What are you talking about?" Grey Wolf studied his friend, alarm creeping into his voice. 

"Those people that were murdered, back at that cabin." Frank bit down in a groan as his throat protested the talking. "They think I killed them. If I run now I'll prove them _right_!" 

Brown eyes flashed back to the horrific scenes of blood in the cabin. He hadn't seen the bodies but the remaining stains on the floors and walls had given him enough of an image to know what had happened. To think these men accused his friend of this crime would be laughable, if not for the seriousness of the situation. Frank never hurt innocents, no matter how much the innocent ones were raised to hate him. 

"I can't just leave you here, my friend. They'll surely _kill_ you!" Grey Wolf shook his head. As a white man once said to him, 'damned if you do and damned if you don't'. 

"If I escape they'll come back to the village with reinforcements and people will be needlessly hurt!" Frank looked at him with desperate eyes, willing him to understand. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if someone were killed on account of him. 

"_You're_ being needlessly hurt!" Grey Wolf sighed. "What do you wish me to do?" 

"Find the one who killed them. Bring him to the white men, to prove my innocence. Hurry, though. I don't know how much longer I can hold out." 

Grey Wolf frowned. "I wish there were some other answer to this mess." 

"So do I." Frank nodded. "Where's Hidalgo?!" He suddenly looked up, worried. 

"Hidden with White Wing. I'm going to leave Hidalgo to follow you and the white men, White Wing will be able to track Hidalgo no matter where he is." 

"Okay. Just tell him to stay out of sight." 

Grey Wolf nodded. He had to leave soon, he had tarried long enough and the white men were bound to wake up any minute now. "Be safe, Frank. I mean it." 

"I will, as much as I can." Frank grinned. "I knew I could count on you." 

"You can always count on me." Grey Wolf quickly embraced the man, then moved out of the camp as fast as he could. As the indian moved away from Frank, trying to ignore the guilt that even now ate away at his heart, he was reminded of a time that seemed not so long ago, when things were much simpler. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Flashback 

_Eight year old Grey Wolf frowned, having lost his friend. Although as the Chief says, nothing is ever lost. Just temporarily misplaced. Though his young mind wondered how he could have lost his friend and contemplated on whether or not he had lost him or his friend had lost himself. After getting himself thoroughly confused with himself, he gave a disgusted grimace and moved out, looking for the 'misplaced' boy. _

Moving beyond the borders of their tribe's camp, he entered the woods on the edges of a small field where most of the older boys liked to play in. Hearing a scuffle up ahead, he ran forward, somehow knowing his friend was in the thick of it. He found the older children crowded around in a circle, kicking and jeering at something between them. Grey Wolf edged closer, gasping. There lay Blue Child at their feet, bruised and bloody, curled in a shivering ball. 

"Stop!" Grey Wolf shouted, shoving one of the kids aside. 

"Oh yeah? What're you going to do, small one!" Another boy laughed. 

"He's the son of the Chief's daughter! I do not think he would be very happy with any of you right now, especially with the trials coming up." Grey Wolf narrowed his small eyes threateningly. 

The other's eyed the boy warily. "Oh yeah? And what makes you think you'll be able to tell _the Chief?" _

Grey Wolf snorted. "My father will kill the one who harms me and you know it! I suggest you all go on before the Chief finds out what you've been doing." 

Glaring, the boys left, muttering curses at the small one and the half-breed. Grey Wolf ignored them, bending down to gently uncurl his slightly younger friend. 

"Blue Child? They have gone." Grey Wolf whispered. 

Blue Child looked up with saddened eyes, sighing. "Thank you, my friend. I wish they would leave me alone." 

Grey Wolf shrugged. "They are just dense and cannot see beyond the outside appearance. Pay them no mind. Now come on, to your mother. She's going to have a fit." 

Blue Child groaned, rolling his eyes. "Could you not have just left me with them? She's going to make a scene." 

"Yes well you know how your mother is." Grey Wolf shrugged, helping Blue Child up. 

"I knew I could count on you." Blue Child grinned, despite his busted lip. 

"You can always count on me. Somebody has to keep you out of trouble!" 

End Flashback 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Hidalgo stared restlessly at the camp, heeding Grey Wolf's advice to stay out of sight with a moderate amount of grumbling. Well, as much grumbling as a horse could do anyway. He huffed, wondering why they wouldn't allow him to just jump on the men hurting Frank a few times. He wouldn't kill them, just prance about on top of them for a few moments. 

The men were now getting up, completely unaware that someone had been in their camp. Red was cursing Rick as far back as his ancestors for falling asleep, _("What if a damn injun' had come in the camp and scalped us all ya lazy ass of a man!")_, while Bradley and Joseph packed up their tents and supplies. Every few moments, Bradley would look over and snicker at Rick, who alternated between blinking stupidly at Red and wincing as the newly appeared sun ripped through his hangover-ridden head. 

For the most part, Frank was left forgotten on the muddy ground, while the others rushed around to put everything back on the horses. Hidalgo bared his teeth when Red finally walked over towards Frank, grabbing the man by his hair and yanking him up. 

"Come on, time to leave." He attached Frank's rope to his saddle horn, mounting his horse. Giving a shrill whistle to the others to hurry up, he spurred the beast forward, giving no notice to Frank left to run behind him or be dragged along. 

Promising to himself to use the men as doormats later, Hidalgo slowly followed behind them, careful to remain unseen. 

As he made his way back to the river, Grey Wolf had the sinking suspicion he was being followed. He knew it wasn't someone from the camp - he was sure to cover his tracks there. Whoever was doing the following had just picked up his trail and was originally coming from the opposite way, as if they too had been tracking the group holding Frank. He rode into a crop of trees, just on the edge of the swollen bank, and waited. If luck was on his side, his pursuer would follow right behind him and he would catch a glimpse of the person's face. 

It so happened that luck was not on his side, when too much time had passed for the person to have delayed this long. A branch snapping behind him alerted him to the fact that he had made a grave mistake in underestimating this person. Slowly turning, he found he was almost eye to eye with another of his kind. This man, however, held no warmth in his eyes. It was as if every good emotion had been sucked out of him, leaving a cold, empty shell. Automatically he knew this man was the killer he was looking for. 

_"You were with the white men."_ The other snarled accusingly. 

_"No, they have my friend. They think he was responsible for-"_

_"Lies! You lie, just like they do. You work for them don't you?"_ He brought his rifle up, sighting Grey Wolf. _"You shall die, just as they will."_

_"Listen to me, do not-"_ Grey Wolf had perhaps a moment to brace himself before the shot was fired and agony tore through his side, sending him onto the ground. He heard White Wing neigh and shriek, chasing the other off, just as darkness closed in around him. 

Frank gasped, trying to keep up with Red. The man set a brutal pace, one the half-indian was hard pressed to match. A good portion of the time he was sent into the mud when his feet wouldn't obey him correctly. Wondering where Hidalgo was, and how the horse was faring, Frank struggled to grasp the rope around his neck, trying to keep it from cutting deeper into his skin. His body was slowly but surely shutting down on him. The illness was getting worst by the minute; he constantly had to keep himself from going into a coughing fit. 

Red stopped to track their position on the plain and Frank used the time to drop to his knees, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He caught Bradley sending worried looks behind Red's back, the younger man schooling his expression when his cousin glanced at him. The day was silent enough, only the occasional twirp of a bird. Frank looked around, not recognizing where they were. He had never been across the river - this land belonged to the other tribe and the white men. If he were found here by them, he could be killed. Although, if he didn't get away from these men, he _would_ be killed. 

A gunshot from behind them echoed loudly, causing all of them to twist around suddenly. Frank's stomach dropped. He knew, almost without a doubt, that Grey Wolf was now in trouble. 

And he couldn't even untie himself from behind his captor's horse. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

**Reviews -**

**Erindi** - Hahahahaha! Well you should update too! :) And oh?? ::Curious glance:: How is it familiar?? LOL. (Good thing I'm not a cat! ::g::) Did you get ROTK EE? I did, and I've enjoyed every moment of it! Well, what I've seen thus far anyway, I've not yet watched all of the extra discs. I did see Viggo smooch Billy, oh god that was funny! :)   
**Kathira** - Thank you! :) That's good to know, hehe, as I don't think I could manage over 2k per chapter. I've tried and failed, my muse refuses to do massive amounts of fanfiction! (I don't know _why_ though, she sure liked doing 5k a night on my novel!)   
**Hiei-Rulez** - They will ... all fall into a briar patch and end up sitting there for massive amounts of time while the horses laugh at them. (Kidding! Though that is a good idea. ::eg::) Connections? Oohhh, I had wondered where my little indian chief had run off to lately! Well it won't work! Uhm ... he can't ... er ... I'll make Hidalgo bite him. Hahaha! :)   
**huggeroftrees** - I'm sure Frank has good days. I, however, just don't write about them. (Yet ... hehe ... I may write a cute sappy fic with Frank sometime in the future, if a plot bunny attacks me with enough strength.) You like Grey Wolf? I've tried very hard to write him as a good, non-Lary Stu character, and I've hoped to all who are listening (and ignoring, Lady Luck seems to love to smite me!) that he's come off okay. He has a big part in the story though, don't worry! :) (Of course his part could have just been tragically cut short ... ::ahem:: ... hehehehehe!)   
**Elfeh** - MORE pain? MORE? I don't want to kill the poor sap! ... But okay, we can squeeze in more pain. ::veg:: Elladan! LMAO! I can suddenly see Elladan, Elrohir, and Elrond appearing and whisking away Frank muttering about 'wayward rangers', as Aragorn sits in the bushes and snickers. ::shakes head:: The NaNoWriMo novel actually wasn't a fic! :) An original novel idea that has been tumbling around in my head for yoinks ... I finally used NaNo as an excuse to get it started! 53k and it still isn't finished though. I'll have to work on it sometime when I get motivated enough. However it is fantasy, with a LotR/HP element to it. (Kind of - it also has a Robin Hood theme.)   
**leggylover03** - LMAO wench, of course Frank is so screwed! And his situation is only going downhill from here. Mwahahahahahahaha!   
**Mornflower** - Wow, I'm honored that you are following it then! :) I've found that there are very few fandoms I can actually write in, this happens to be one of them, haha. But thank you so much! :D I hope you've liked this chapter also! ::g::   
**Lancey** - LOL Sorry about the length. I'm afraid I am not very good at making long "Nili-sized chapters" (as my friend says). However evil things come in small packages. ::eg:: :)   
**Pegasusflight** - Whoah! :) I'm glad these chapters warrant a rereading!! Hopefully I can find time to update faster than I do, though I doubt that, haha. I'm so glad you enjoy it though!! :)   
**Carrie S** - I know the feeling. There are very few Hidalgo fics around. ::sigh:: I am hoping more people will get into the fandom though! :) Uhm ... me might get out of this one ... I'm not entirely sure. ::eg:: Blame my muse! Haha. Glad you like the fic!   
**fajn33** - People who love to 'visualize the abuse'?? .... Yay, you all sound like me then! Hahahahaha! Yes, a good struggle is what Frank needs. And a few life or death situations. As well as massive amounts of angst. Wow I feel evil! :) Glad you like it!   
**silver-sangre** - Thank you and thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it! :)   
**theharshlightofday** - You'll find that I can leave one hanging in many places. However I usually provide a ladder (before dropping you again). Hahahahaha. I'm glad you enjoy it. I've tried to stay true to Frank and Hidalgo, and I've made Grey Wolf into what is - I hope - a likeable character. Thank you though, glad you like it! :)   
**westernrider** - Yeah, Bradley will be a key character later. (I think. Still deciding on a few things. Hehehehe.) On the edge of your seat? Ack! Don't fall off! LOL. Glad you like it though! :)   
**Youdidn't** - Thanks so much! :) I've tried to make the flashbacks fit into the fic instead of just being thrown in as random fillers, haha. I hope it worked! :) Glad you enjoy it! :D 

::::::::::::::::: 

I don't know when the next update will be. I've a feeling I'll be very, very busy in the coming days. (Perhaps getting a job tomorrow, I'm not sure! Wish me luck! :) ) 

Reviews welcome. :-) 


	6. Chapter Six

_See chapter one for disclaimer, summary, etc._

**Chapter Six**

**A/N:**

:Cringe: Sorry! I know it's been ... quite a while since I've updated. But I got the job! (Which is why I've not had that much time online.) And ... I'm beginning to hate customers. Especially the whiny ones. But I won't discuss this - there's enough rants about it on my livejournal!

And - oh oh oh - I must mention. Did anyone catch the last Lost or Desperate Housewives? Aahh! Lost O.O go Charlie! DH MIKE! YESS! Erm ... I mean NOO:eg:

Oh and - Hidalgo's role is expanding quite a bit. Not that he wasn't a large character before, he's just ... ermm ... okay, let's pretend he is magical okay? Animals are very intelligent too ... Hidalgo is a genius among them though. :g: Happy v-Day to you all. :) Enjoy the chapter! **Thanks to Rhonda** for checking over it for me:) 

- 

"Come on," Red grunted, staring in the direction the shot had come from. "Let's get the hell outta here." 

Turning the horses back around, they headed onto a well-worn path that was unknown to Frank. Not surprising, considering the man had never stepped foot on this land. The world passed him by in a blur, however, as his mind raced trying to figure out what had happened. Where had the shot come from? It wasn't Grey Wolf - the indian never touched a firearm, and refused to, preferring to stick to the old ways and the bow and arrow. Surely Grey Wolf was experienced enough in his skills to realize someone could have been tracking him. 

Another thought crossed Frank's mind. Was it the other tribe? Had they found Grey Wolf and killed him for trespassing? A cold knot formed in his stomach, telling him that this could have very well been what had happened. Though he hadn't seen any of the scouts from the tribe, he knew that they were near. The group could probably be watched even now - that thought sent shivers down his back. 

"What do you suppose it was, Red?" Bradley asked as if reading Frank's thoughts, turning his hat down to the wind. 

"Coulda been anything. Maybe a hunter or some kids ... then again it could have been someone trackin' us. Either way, we're getting outta here and heading into Thase." 

"Thase?" 

"For supplies. Man can't live on bread and water alone." Red laughed. "And I'm hopin' for a hot meal and something good to drink." 

"Yeah, and a soft bed!" Rick said. "Hey Red ... while we're there, why can't we just give the injun' to the marshal? They can take care of'em for us and we won't have to drag his carcass all the way back home." 

"No." Red shook his head. "I want him to stand trial in front everybody who knows and is related to us. And then I want his dead body hung for the birds." 

Frank shuddered, knowing the man would do exactly as he said. He particularly didn't like the sound of the town they were heading into. _Thase_. A town on the edges of an indian encampment had to be full of white men who harbored a hate for the dark skinned ones. He would find no help here either - and could possibly leave worst off than he was now. Which, then again, couldn't be much more worse. He was almost to his breaking point after all. 

Not too long after, they could begin to see a few buildings in the distance. Dread ate away at Frank with every moment that passed, as he continued to force his body to move. He could barely feel pain now, though he did know he had a raging fever; his vision wavered in and out with each step until he couldn't tell what was real and what was his imagination. Almost without him noticing, they had arrived, amidst the onlookers of the small town who jeered at Frank and looked at him with distaste. 

"Come on, damn ya." Red snarled, yanking Frank over to one of the horse polls, forcing the man to kneel painfully. When Frank was finally lying against the poll, Red took another string of rope and tied it about his neck, fastening him to the poll with the horses. Giving it a quick jerk to make sure the man couldn't escape - not that Frank could even think of trying, being that the rope was so tight he was struggling to simply breathe - Red slapped Joseph on the arm and started towards the nearest saloon. 

"Oh, Rick!" Red turned. "Why don't you head over to the store and get our supplies, then meet us in the saloon?" 

Rick nodded and walked the other way, passing a group of swaying men who had obviously consumed a few too many beers. Turning his head to Frank, Bradley gave the man a pained look, sorrow carved onto the lines of his young face, before following his cousin into the bar. 

- 

Grey Wolf groaned as awareness returned to him, blinking the blurriness in his vision away. Fire crept up his side and he slowly sat up, noticing White Wing standing nearby, obviously on guard incase the other returned. Prodding at the wound, he noted with relief that it wasn't as bad as he had first thought. The bullet passed through his side, and from what he could tell, it hadn't hit anything major. 

_'Well ... besides me.'_ Grey Wolf shook his head, calling White Wing over. He pulled down his pack and took out the bandages and herbs kept there, cleaning the wound as best he could. When finally he had bound it enough to stop the blood-flow, he stood up, groaning aloud again when the world spun. 

A nicker from White Wing caused him to chuckle softly. "I'm alright, sister. Just a graze, that's all." 

The horse snorted, throwing her head up. Then, slowly, she maneuvered herself onto the ground so that Grey Wolf could mount her with ease. He grinned at the overly dramatic animal and carefully slid onto her back, hissing when the movement jarred his side. 

"Did you see which way he went?" Holding a hand across his side, the man steadied himself as his horse stood back up. However slowly and gently she tried to stand, it was still more than enough to send small spikes of pain through his wound. 

The horse threw her head into the direction that they had recently come from - the direction Frank and his captors had traveled. Grey Wolf's eyes clouded over. He knew then for sure that the other indian meant to kill the white men, and would not let anything come between he and his cold blooded revenge. If he caught up with them, Frank would also be killed for the 'taint' in his blood. This was something that Grey Wolf would not allow. 

"Hurry, sister. I've a feeling he has a big head start on us and we need all the time we can scrap together. Don't worry about being gentle," he patted her neck. "Just ride like the wind." 

Snorting worriedly, White Wing took off, hating to cause her friend pain but knowing just as he did that Frank's time was quickly running out. 

- 

Hidalgo, stopped on the edge of the woods just beyond the town, stamped his feet. He was angry. Angry that Blue Child had been taken, angry that the men were being allowed to hurt him, and angry that he failed to protect the man. Pacing around and throwing his ears back in fury, he kicked at a small tree with his back leg, noting with small satisfaction when the thin branch snapped under the impact. 

Now treeless, besides the large ones that he had rather NOT try to destroy, Hidalgo stood still, debating on whether or not he should charge into the town and help Frank to escape. The man had sent Grey Wolf away during their rescue attempt - a foolish action, Hidalgo thought. If not for Frank's stubborn way of thinking, he would already be free and tended to, and none of this mess would be happening. Hidalgo personally planned on killing one of the men who dared to harm Frank. It was not normal for a horse to be as ruthless as Hidalgo felt right then, but the animal barely cared. Frank was his brother, in a spiritual sense. The two were bound together by friendship, loyalty, and love. Nothing would EVER take the man away from him, not if Hidalgo any say in it. 

On some level, Hidalgo suspected he could feel Frank. His pain and his emotions. Which was why he was even more worried now. There was a tightness in his chest that was not there earlier. He tried to send comforting thoughts to the man, strength to keep him going, and a willingness to help him escape if need be. Though he knew that Frank would not try to escape. Not if he had an inkling of a thought that his village would be in danger if he did so. Frank always tried to protect others - even if they did not like him. Which, it just happened to be, that half the village still treated Frank like an outsider who should have been banished from birth. But the Chief and many of the older braves had accepted him. Not as a man, but as a brother. They had seen Frank time and time again risk his life for his people. The people of the horse. 

Hidalgo hoped that someday, the entire tribe would know just how much Frank sacrificed for them. 

- 

The sun's light blinded Frank, making it impossible to see anything. Not that he was trying anyway, he'd rather not watch the towns-people give him nasty looks. It really wasn't _his_ fault that he was tied to the pole, after all. He was only trying to breathe and survive. Not that he was doing a great job of that anyway. Breathing was his main goal at the moment, and it was one he was almost failing at. The rope around his neck cut into his skin deeply, igniting the wounds already there into a white hot pain, and cutting off his air supply. His hands were tied so tightly behind his back that he had long ago lost the feeling in his fingers. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if the white men had ever heard of 'overkill'. This definitely qualified as such - tying a man who could barely walk, let alone escape, up so tight that there was a good chance it would kill him. Frank snorted quietly, wincing in pain as he did so. He knew the white men weren't trying to keep him alive and would do everything they damn well pleased. None of them would shed a tear if Frank's heart suddenly stopped beating. 

Unaware as he was, the boot that found it's way into Frank's side surprised him out of his pondering. Grunting in pain, he tried to catch his breath, which had escaped him in the impact. 

"Lookey here boys, a real live injun'." One of the men - no, boys, Frank noticed, and very drunk ones at that - laughed. He jerked when the one that had spoken poured some of his whiskey onto Frank's neck, causing it to burn like Hell's fire. 

"Come on, I heard you injun's were ruthless bastards aimin' to collect the scalps of all the white men you could find." One of the others snickered, every other word slurred in his drunken state. 

Frank almost groaned aloud. This was just what he needed - another group of white men who's intention was to cause him as much harm as possible. As if he didn't have enough people trying to hang him or use him as a decorative rug. 

"What's wrong, can't speak? Too good to share your _wise words_ with us common white folk?" The first one spoke again, sending another kick into Frank's stomach. 

"Hey, what's goin' on out here!" A voice yelled. Bradley, Frank thought. He hoped the young man didn't try to cause anything over him. Bradley had been good to him thus far; well, as good as he could be without his cousin lynching him also. 

"We're just having fun shortstuff. Ain't done as much as you and yours have to him just yet." The drunken men snickered. 

Bradley flinched, as if struck. He didn't want to be reminded that he and his party were the ones who were torturing a human being. They weren't the same color, no, but Bradley had felt bad about it from the start. Well, this was one thing he could put a stop to, even if Red got madder than a wet hen over it. 

"He's ours, don't put your damn hands on him again." Bradley tried to muster up the strength to cover the fear laced in his words. 

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" 

Drawing his gun, Bradley aimed it directly at the man's forehead. "I'll kill ya, how about that?" 

"From where I'm standing," the men drew their guns and aimed at Bradley, "It looks to be four against one." 

"And unless you want those pretty little ears blown off," Rick whispered from behind the men and cocked his gun, "I'd get the hell outta here." 

The boys turned, staring down the barrel of a loaded rifle. "We were just having some fun mister, that's all." The leader of the group shrugged, turning when Red and Joseph walked out of the saloon. They scattered when the two pulled their guns also, not wanting to end up in a all-out shoot up with the other, more experienced and sober, men. 

"Bradley, what in the hell did you think you were doin'?" Red asked. 

"They were gonna kill him! I was makin' sure he stayed alive to make it to the trial." 

Red snorted. "In that case, since you care so much about him, he can ride double with you. We're leavin'." 

"I thought we were goin' to stay the night?" Rick frowned. 

"Just saw ole Billy Wright and his gang. Don't think he'd warm up to the idea of me stayin' in the same town as him." 

"The one that has been gunnin' for you for over 10 years now?" 

"The one and the same." Red tossed some of the supplies to Bradley to tie to his horse. "Now hurry up - I want to be gone before he walks outta that saloon." 

Frank, having missed out on everything that had happened thanks to his lack of oxygen, was jarred back into the present as the rope was loosened and a flood of air came rushing into his lungs. He took another great breath, thankful that he could just do that. He barely noticed when he was thrown behind Bradley and onto the horse; nor did he realize that they were now riding out of the town, with Hidalgo following soon after. 

And for the next few hours, he probably wouldn't notice much of anything. 

- 

**Reviews -**

**Erindi** - LMAO sure, I can send Aragorn. Slightly drooled upon and rough around the edges, but still ... :g:. Eek! So ... I _can't_ kill Grey Wolf:sniff: Darn. ;)   
**Mornflower** - Good, I hope to see some Hidalgo fics from you:) And yep ... they ARE so screwed, aren't they? Screwed, mauled, roughed up, shot, tied up, kicked, beaten, etc etc. And I'm not even close to done yet. :sighs: I wonder how they're going to even survive! Hehehehehe.   
**Elfeh** - LMAO I have so painted them and made them into doormats. Now to find a great bloody Oliphaunt to stomp on them. :g: Oliphaunt with a cowboy hat, a gun, and a bottle of whiskey. Man I'm evil! Hahahahahaha. But you know me too well, I am so addicted to Estel / Frank / etc pain. Bwahahahahaha!   
**leggylover03** - LMAO! Yep they are to' up from the flo' up. :eg: BUT I am not as bad as you and LANTHIAN (I think I spelled that right) who did not know how to stfu and kept getting BASHED! LMAO!   
**elitenschwein** - Erm ... WOW:) I'm so glad it came off that way! doesn't have a major selection of Hidalgo fics, but I'm sure there are some more good ones around! I'm honored that you would say mine is your favorite though. And do not worry! Your english is great! Viggo is very good in getting 'into' his character, so to speak, so Frank Hopkins is definitely one of my favorite movies and legends. (Plus, I'm a sucker for Cowboys ... hehehehe!) Thank you so much for your review though, it made my day:)   
**Carrie S** :Frowns: How am I supposed to be creative with a broken muse:attempts to tape her back together again with duct tape: ... erm ... right, gives her to Elrond You, heal, now! Hehehehe. Oohhh I'm sure they'll find a way out. Somehow. Err ... I hope. :g: And yes, thank you! I did get the job. Which I now loathe with a passion ... but hey! It's a job! Hahahaha:D   
**Meriwether Weslar** - Nothing is ever easy when it comes to Frank and Grey Wolf! They are complete trouble magnets! Hahhahahaa. Thanks:)   
**westernrider** - Hey, I can be the chef also, as long as we're serving up Viggo:g: Thanks bunches:)   
**Lancey** - What? Nooo. Come on, I'm not that simple here. Of course Grey Wolf couldn't just free Frank. Then the fic would be ... well ... over. There could be a sequel, yeah, but meh. I'd rather have a long, drawn out, oh-my-god-Frank-and-GW-are-gonna-die fic. :eg: I hope you enjoy the rest of it, short chapters and all! Hahahaha.   
**Alatril Orodreth** - You've read them all? Woah, haha. I don't think I have. Yet. :g: Anyway, thanks oodles:) I'm so glad you are enjoying it!   
**Hiei-Rulez** - LMAO! I can imagine that! Hidalgo using them doing that mexican hat dance (a la Speedy Gonzolas from Bugs Bunny :g:) while you whack them with the shovel! LMAO! The men will get what's coming to them. In time. :gets attacked by a uruk hoppity: Urrghhh no! But ... that's such a good idea ... I think that will happen ... :rushes to write the idea down in the Hidalgo fic file:   
**Lory** - LMAO! I don't think punching her in the nose would be a good idea. Then she'd come up with something else that I'd have to write and I'd be over swamped with fics! She's an evil brat of a muse, I tell ya. Hahaha. But thanks, I'm glad you like it:)   
**nightbug08** - LOL I'm trying to update as fast as possible, haha! Thanks for the review.   
**Banjo** - LMAO don't feel sorry for'em. They'll get revenge and get free. Er ... :skims through plot notes: I think. Maybe. I'm not sure yet. :eg:   
**fan33** - Ah, yes, and I apologize for the delay in the update. However, RL is long, boring, and the Sims 2 has a "WooHoo" feature. :eg: But anyway - I'm glad you like it! Thanks so much for reviewing:)   
**viggomaniac** - I know that feeling - I usually stay quite a ways behind on my author alerts. Hahahaha. And yeah - I'm into many Viggo-character centric fics:g: And yeah - the elf needed a long rest. After being chased by the teens, drooled upon by the women, and glared at by the men who's wives have fallen head over heels ... well it's safe to say he's reserved a nice padded room for himself! LMAO! And YES! I LOVE Josh Holloway! He's simply ADORABLE! (Those dimples, AH!) You mentioned it on your profile? Wow! I'm honored:) Thanks so much! And Ooooooh. I must check out that Sawyer fic! Though one has me hooked, I think it's called "Metamorphosis" or something like that. VERY good stuff there. Anyway - hope you got caught up:) Thanks again! 

- 

Well, that's that chapter done:) And I HOPE I can find the time to write soon. :Cough: However I spent my last paycheck (which was my first paycheck and I was VERY happy to say in the least, to get it) on LOTR stuff and I'll probably be playing with said LOTR stuff for a while. :g: LotR: The Third Age + The Hobbit for PS2, The Sims 2 for PC (the WooHoo! feature is getting exhausted :ahem:), and over 30 of action figures / collectibles. Whee:)

And OH! Before I forget. Everybody run and join my and Rhonda's (leggylover03) Yahoo group! It's called "TheFellowshipFollowers". We have over 200+ members and growing! 

Anyway! Reviews welcome! 


	7. Chapter Seven

_See chapter one for disclaimer, summary, etc._

**Chapter Seven**

**Author's Note:**

Flog me, beat me, LOL, I'm sorry! But this is the last chapter (which is why it's over 4,000 words!). I want to thank all of you for hanging on! Life has been ... hectic. New job, new tattoos / piercings, new bills, etc etc. Not to mention the responsibility of MC, my and Rhonda's YahooGroup, my web- ... yeah okay, I'll stop making excuses. :g: Anyway, here is the next chapter!

**THANKS** to Rhonda for beta'ing it. You rule wench!

_"Italics"_ another language.

**Warnings:** Some bad language, mentions of rape, torture, etc. Do not read if you are offended by it. 

- 

_'Pointy shrubbery should be burned.'_ Grey Wolf grimaced once again as he was forced to pull the pointed leaves from his skin. He had already lost enough blood, he didn't need to be drained because of a vicious bush. White Wing seemed to brush against every one they passed. If he wasn't so fond of her, he probably would have cuffed her upside the head. 

"Perhaps we should turn around," Grey Wolf muttered under his breath. "I think you missed one." 

The horse snorted to herself, stepping lightly over a log. The trail that was previously so clear had almost disappeared; it looked as if the other indian was stalking something. Or _someone_, at any rate. Leaning forward and battling a spell of dizziness, Grey Wolf tried to make out the tracks that almost blended in with the ground. The other was very good at hunting it seemed, when he wanted to be. Grey Wolf let out a small curse, realizing that now it would take forever to catch up to the other one; they were wasting time. He knew he should just leave it be and find Frank, but he had given his friend his word. That was something he could not go back on. Besides ... even if he did, he knew Frank would willingly turn himself in to make up for any wrong he thought he had caused. The man's benevolence would be his downfall some day. 

Pulling White Wing up for a moment, Grey Wolf looked around suspiciously, listening intently for the sound he was sure he had heard. A few moments later, when he had almost dismissed it as his imagination and blood loss, it came again. There was no mistaking it this time as he wheeled his mount around, giving chase to the words on the wind that filled his heart with fear. Not for the speaker, no. But fear for his friend if something were to happen to the speaker. 

"Fly, little sister!" He whispered in her ear; that was all the incentive she needed to break into an all out run, heading towards the fight that could mean life or death for Frank. They broke into a small clearing where the other indian was engaged in a deadly combat with four white men. It seemed that the predator had found his prey and soon realized he was vastly outmatched. The indian already had a jagged slash across his lower back and face, causing blood to run into his eyes and partially blind him. Distracted by the red liquid obscuring his vision, the indian swiped at it angrily, not paying attention to the man behind him. 

That was the moment the man needed to dive for his gun that had obviously fallen to the ground in the fight. He pointed upwards, catching the other high in the shoulder and throwing him backwards. Grey Wolf yelled and spurred White Wing into the fray, leaning down and grabbing the other indian as they rode through the small battle. A cry was ripped from his throat as his wound was violently ripped back open and a warmth spilled down his side. White Wing was going to kill him when this was all over with. 

Without stopping, the horse ran until they were well out of sight, crossing a small stream and going a ways upwards before exiting the cold water. Hopefully that would hide their tracks for a short while, so that they could mend their wounds before rushing off again. Upon her back the two indians fought for breath and held on for dear life until she finally slowed in a thicket of tall grass, surrounded by trees. It wasn't perfect but it would hide them well enough. 

Grey Wolf slowly slid down, bringing the other one with him as they sat upon the grassy ground. He groaned, holding a hand to his wound. He never got into this much trouble when he was by himself. It was always when he was with Frank that he seemed to be beaten, shot, dragged over flaming coals (of course, it wasn't really Frank's fault for this one, but instead the girl that caught Frank's eye), whipped, and generally pulverized like the berries used to make dyes. 

_"Why did you save me!" _ The other rasped, breathing hard under the curtain of blood staining his face. 

_"I did not save you."_ Grey Wolf glared half-heartedly, too tired and in pain to really bother with trying to intimidate the other man. _"I am merely prolonging your death. I plan on turning you in for your crimes, crimes that my friend is being accused of in your stead!"_

_"Then you are working for the white man."_ The indian spat, scowling at Grey Wolf as if he were a demon himself. 

_"No. The white men have my friend and are going to kill him, thinking it was HE who killed the family across the river. My friend is innocent and would never think of harming another being that way. His heart has not hardened as yours has, and I hope he is never capable of even thinking as you do."_

The indian almost smiled in response, confusing Grey Wolf. He thought his outburst would gain him a physical attack - weakened as it would be, which was why he wasn't particularly worried about it - but this quiet contemplation unnerved him. 

_"Then I hope your friend never experiences what I have that would harden his heart so."_ There was pain in those eyes and Grey Wolf shivered, wondering what white men had done to this man to utterly destroy him this way. He said no more though and Grey Wolf took this as a sign to leave the subject alone. Besides, they had to tend to their wounds and escape before the other men caught up with them. Grey Wolf grimaced, thinking of all the time they had wasted and what Frank was going through while he was just sitting here. 

_"Here."_ Grey Wolf tossed over a small bag of healing supplies and bandages. _"Dress your wounds so that we can leave."_

Doing the same, he kept an eye on the other man and wondered if the men who had Frank would even release his friend. After all, nobody likes being proved wrong, and Grey Wolf doubted that these men would want to know they went through the trouble of beating up an innocent man. If nothing else, he would leave the other man in the camp, drag Frank out, and let them deal with it as they would. They would have the killer and Frank would be free. 

Shrugging to himself, Grey Wolf figured he would let fate play out by itself, and deal with whatever comes his way when it happens. Their main priority right now was to catch up with the other men and find Frank. He hoped that Hidalgo was trailing them. If not, he could not hope to follow the trail, even if he was an expert tracker. 

Packing the supplies back up, Grey Wolf tied the other man's hands, settling him on White Wing. The horse snorted, tossing her head at the thought of having this murderer on her back. Shushing her, Grey Wolf jumped lightly on her back, whispering to spur her on. 

_"I don't think your horse likes me."_ The indian commented in mild amusement, surprising Grey Wolf. 

_"Don't worry,"_ Grey Wolf answered. _"I don't like you either."_

- 

It simply didn't pay to be a bartender. The man behind the counter ducked as a chair flew his way, crashing into one of the almost-empty shelves behind him. The furniture expenses alone was enough to run any man out of business, not to mention how much he lost every time someone was thrown over the bar and into his liquor shelves. He should really think about getting steel-enforced shelves under the counter. 

Then again, he thought over the incident last summer when the drunkard lit a stick of dynamite and tossed it over the counter, screaming about rats and snakes. Shaking his head, he picked the wood splinters out of his shirt and slowly stood back up, glancing around for anymore projectile chairs or bottles. The fight died down almost completely as soon as Billy Wright stepped through the door from upstairs, hand on his pistol. 

"'Ey Billy!" Someone shouted in a drunken slur. "What're you still doin' 'ere!" He hiccuped. 

Billy raised an eyebrow, not even bothering to comment, and stepped over the bodies on his way to the bar. He nodded at the barkeep and looked around, making sure nobody was thinking of pulling a fast one on him. He had made too many enemies to keep his guard down. 

"Billy." The bartender nodded, putting a shot on the blood-stained wood. "Figured you'd be out of town by now, seein' as Red just passed through." 

Billy almost choked on his drink, putting the glass back down with a thump hard enough to crack it. The bartender mourned another good shotglass gone to waste. 

"What! Red was here!" 

"Oh, yeah. Red, Joe, Rick, and Bradley. Had some injun' feller with'em, looked like he had gone a few rounds with a grizzly and lost. He must've known you were in town, he high-tailed it out of here as soon as heard you and your gang were stayin' upstairs." 

"Oh, really." Billy grinned. "Did you happen to see which way they went?" 

- 

_"So,"_ Grey Wolf began after an hour or so of riding. _"What name does one such as yourself go by?"_

_"I have no true name anymore. That was left behind when I was reborn in mind and spirit, thanks to the white men. I am 'Death', for I bring it to all who deserve it." _

"And how sure are you that the women and children you've killed really deserved the death they received? They were innocents!" 

"They were not! They are raised to hate my kind and therefore are just as dangerous as their fathers and husbands. Death to them all! Do you think they spared my family and children when they swept through my camp? Do you think that my elderly mother and father were able to escape from their cruel hands? Do you think that ANY of my small tribe were granted a swift death?" 'Death' snorted lightly. _"Don't fool yourself. The white men have done far worse than I have."_

Grey Wolf was silent for a few moments, chewing over the thoughts that 'Death' had handed him. He could only imagine the horrors the other man had lived through. Rumors of raids by the white men were heard by all of the tribes. Men who had too much drink and too little morals, not caring who they killed or raped, as long as it was brutal. He seemed to understand just a little of the man behind him ... but that did not excuse his actions. 

_"And by killing such as you have, you have only brought yourself down to their level. Do you think your wife or children would approve of your actions? Instead of avenging their deaths in such a terrible fashion, perhaps you should have tried helping other tribes to avoid the same thing. Now an innocent man suffers because of your actions!"_ Grey Wolf sighed, closing his eyes. There was no use reasoning with someone such as 'Death'. 

_"If you had a family maybe you'd understand. After watching your youngest daughter, one of only five summers, be ravaged by men who she did no wrong to, perhaps then you would see. Or when your son tries to help his father, who was being beaten to the brink of death, and had his throat slit open so that he drowned on his own blood, you would get a glimpse of the pain that I felt. Maybe being forced to watch your unborn child be cut from the stomach of your wife while she screams to the heavens for help that she did not receive, you would say that I am righteous in my cause."_ His voice shuddered as he finished, swaying weakly behind Grey Wolf. _"I did not choose this life for myself ... it was chosen for me."_

Now stunned into silence, Grey Wolf almost didn't notice when the man behind him slipped off of White Wing, landing heavily upon the ground. Jumping onto the dirt below, Grey Wolf hurried over to the man, helping him to sit up. Blood dribbled through cracked lips; 'Death' struggled for every breath, a gargling sound informing them that his lung had been nicked by the gunshot and was filling up with blood. There was nothing Grey Wolf could do for him ... it was already too late. 

_"I know I will not be worthy enough to see my family again,"_ 'Death' coughed and winced in pain. _"I only hope they know how much I love them."_

_"I'm sure they do."_ Grey Wolf said, easing the other man into a more comfortable position. 

_"Take my body to the men who have your friend. Give them my pack, and they will know the truth. I am sorry for the pain I have caused you and your friend."_ 'Death' exhaled lightly, shuddering. 

_"Thank you. I hope that you find what you are looking for beyond death."_ Grey Wolf murmured quietly. 

_"'Death'?"_ He gave a small laugh. _"My name is Lightfoot."_

Grey Wolf watched as Lightfoot's eyes glazed over, looking into a world beyond the one this one. He could not say that Lightfoot was right in his actions, but he knew that it was not without cause. He closed the eyes, laying Lightfoot's body down and wrapping it up in one of blankets. 

He now had to find Frank and he feared he would be too late. 

- 

Bradley worriedly turned to glimpse at the man sitting behind him, thankful that the others were a little ways ahead of them. Red was getting more and more angry over the fact that the indian was slowing them down. Not that it could be helped, unless Red decided to do something drastic, and Bradley was determined to make sure _that_ didn't happen. He hated to think of going against his own family but he was beginning to see the people in town were right. Red was a ruthless bastard who had no regard for human life; he only looked after himself, his possessions, and what was right by his standards. Bradley shook his head, wondering exactly where Red had gone wrong and when he had missed it. 

The indian swayed again, almost toppling off the horse. Bradley quickly threw his arm out and grabbed him as gently as he could. He was beginning to think the indian really was innocent. After all - he was going to trial anyway, why continue lying about it? Realizing that they were planning on killing a man who hadn't done anything, Bradley began forming a plan to help him escape. Turning around, Bradley came face-to-face with a bruised and bloodstained face, looking all for the world like it would like to fall off of the horse and sleep where it landed. 

"Lean against me and rest, indian." He whispered. "I'm going to help you." 

"T-thank you. You c'n call m-me Frank." 

Bradley frowned. "That doesn't sound like an indian name." 

A shadow of a grin passed over Frank. "Blue Child." 

Chuckling softly, Bradley turned back around. "Well Blue Child, you can call me Brad." 

- 

"Billy!" Clint, Billy's right-hand-man, spurred his horse to catch up. "Say, when we catch up to'em, how about we tie Red to the back of Buck's stallion and take him for a ride." Clint grinned in an odd sort of way. Billy shook his head, wondering when his friend had lost his last bit of sanity. 

"Whatever, as long as the bastard dies." 

Clint chuckled, muttering to himself about how he could kill Red with a dull knife and a piece of string. Billy ignored him for the most part, keeping an eye on the trail and their surroundings. Finding something up ahead, he gave a wide smile, turning back to Clint. 

"Ready to have some fun?" 

"Always ready, Bills!" 

"Good, they're right ahead of us." 

That was all the incentive Clint needed before he grabbed his pistol and let out a whoop, spurring his horse forward for all it was worth. Billy yelled for the rest of the gang to get their ass in gear before taking off too, headed towards the little group slowly making their way across the next small hill. 

- 

"Hold on." Red stopped his horse, turning around. "Do you hear that?" 

"Hear what?" Rick asked, glancing around. "I don't hear anything." 

"Could've sworn ... " Red trailed off, looking behind them. "Guns up you sons of bitches, we got company!" 

Shots were already being fired from Billy's group, the bullets pinging off the ground near the horses. Joe felt one whiz next to his ear, far too close for comfort. In the excitement Bradley's horse reared up, dropping the two men astride it heavily onto the ground. Frank almost screamed in pain as Bradley landed halfway on him, feeling as if someone poured liquid heat into his wounds. His wrist, caught between he and Bradley, throbbed with a pain that took Frank's breath away. 

Bradley quickly rolled off of him, helping the injured man up while pulling his own pistol from his holster. He took aim at one of the charging men and fired, noting with satisfaction when he was thrown from his horse and landed unmoving on the ground. One down and - Bradley gave a quick count - five more to go. 

With an almost inhuman speed the attackers were on them. Bradley and Frank were forced to duck and dodge to keep from getting trampled as well as trying to keep out of pistol sight. A few shots later and three more of Billy's gang were down. There was a cry behind Bradley, startling him; he turned around just in time to see Clint throw a knife and catch Rick square in the throat. Joseph, mad with battle rage, tackled Clint off of his horse and managed to get him on the ground. 

Frank looked around and noticed Billy's sights were square on an unaware Bradley. Without a thought, he jumped in front of Bradley, pushing the younger man out of the way just as a gunshot rang out. Caught in shoulder, Frank hit the ground and struggled to stand back up, blind with pain and fever. He barely managed to make it to his feet when Joseph's horse side-swiped him, throwing him onto his back. Dazed, he didn't notice Red turn around and aim towards him with his rifle, muttering about the "indian who caused it all". 

"Red, no!" Bradley moved quickly to stand in front of Frank, using his own body to shield the injured man. 

"Bradley, get the hell outta' the way!" Red yelled, his eyes filling with rage. 

"No! I won't let you kill him! He's innocent, Red, but you're just too much of a bigot to notice!" 

"Fine, if you want to defend the savage, you can die like the savage." Red said, aiming for Bradley. What he didn't notice though, was Billy, coming to stand behind him. 

- 

Grey Wolf hurried, White Wing eating up the ground below him. He felt that if they went any faster they would lift into the sky, flying with the eagles. They had to be close now. They had rode nonstop since Lightfoot died, making as much progress as possible. He worried about straying from the trail, though he trusted White Wing to find Hidalgo. The horse seemed to know exactly where she was going and Grey Wolf settled back down, knowing that she had things in hand. 

There was a speck in the distance, racing towards them. It could only be one thing. Grey Wolf grinned, happy to see Hidalgo again. It wasn't but a few moments later that the horse was now completely visible, and soon they were racing side by side. Hidalgo gave a quick nicker in greeting, then snorting as if asking "Where were you at!". 

They were very close now. Grey Wolf could hear gunshots just over the next small hill. Almost impossibly, the horses sped up, cresting the hill with an amazing speed. Grey Wolf looked for his friend and found him on the ground, unmoving. Another man was standing in front of him, being held at gunpoint. And apparently none of them noticed the other one sneaking up behind them ... 

- 

Bradley gave a look upwards, wondering how it is his last moment would be shattered by his own blood. Red's finger tightened on the trigger and there was a gunshot. Bradley waited for the impact, for the excruciating pain, but felt nothing. Looking back at Red, he saw the expression of complete shock on his kin's face, as well as the red blossoming down the front of his shirt. Red fell face first onto the ground. 

Billy stood behind him grinning triumphantly. Bradley's hand was a blur, bringing up his pistol and aiming at Billy before the man had the chance to do the same. Bradley's shot caught him in the head, dropping him like a stone. Bradley slumped down to the ground, exhausted, and barely able to wrap his mind around the fact that he just shot someone in the head. He looked around and saw the body of Clint; Joseph was nearby, nursing his multiple wounds. The rest of the men were dead while the horses milled around nearby, nervously flicking their ears back and forth. 

Forcing his legs to work he stood back up, walking towards his own horse for his pack. Halfway there, he heard a groan behind him and turned in time to see Red weakly stand and aim his pistol at Frank. 

- 

Frank was on fire. There was no end to the flames, every part of his being was being consumed. He screamed and realized that he was not physically making sounds. The screams would not go any farther than the reaches of his mind. He couldn't get his body to respond. He had to put out the flames! Struggling with himself, he managed to open his eyes and wondered when he had closed them to begin with. 

Upon gaining his sight back, he came face to face with the biggest grizzly he had ever seen. The monster was standing up, at least ten feet tall, snarling at him. Frank gasped, trying to move away, but his body still refused to work. When at last he thought he had met his end, there was a small burst of wind and Hidalgo leapt over him, slamming directly into the bear. 

The bear fell back and hit the ground, dead, while Hidalgo turned and nudged Frank. 

"Hey, little brother." Frank managed to whisper before his world went black. 

- 

Bradley had no idea where the horse came from that trampled Red. He didn't even notice Grey Wolf and the other horse until they blocked Frank from his sight. Frowning, he wondered where his awareness had went to, then shrugged to himself. Probably just shock. 

Moving forward with his bag in hand, he came to stop in front of the other indian. It seemed the stranger knew Frank - the indian kept whispering to the unconscious man, checking over his wounds. 

"You could probably use this." Bradley offered, holding out the bag. 

The indian looked up sharply, sizing Bradley up, before nodding slowly and turning back to White Wing. He pointed to the bundle on the horse, directing Bradley over to it. "Your killer is there. In his bag is proof." 

"I figured Blue Child wasn't the killer. He just ... doesn't seem the type." Bradley grinned nervously. "Will he be okay?" 

"Yes. He will be fine." Grey Wolf bent over Frank, starting to tend to the wounds with the little medicine that he and Bradley had. 

"I'm Bradley, by the way." 

"Grey Wolf. And this is Hidalgo," He looked towards the horse, "and White Wing. Do not go near them, for I do not think they like you very much right now." 

Bradley glanced at Hidalgo, noting how the horse seemed to take pleasure in rolling Red around on the dirty ground. He would be sure to stay a safe distance from the horses, not wanting to be trampled or bitten. 

Walking over to Joseph, Bradley bent down and helped the man up. Joseph was hurt badly and probably wouldn't even make it back to their town. Sighing at the loss of life, Bradley got Joseph onto the horse, then gathered Red and Rick (while dodging Hidalgo's snapping teeth), tieing them down to their own mounts. Moving towards White Wing, he slowly gathered the body of Lightfoot, putting it on one of Billy's horses. Mounting his own, he moved next to Grey Wolf. 

"I'm sorry for what they have done to your friend. You can keep the bags and what supplies you find there." Bradley said, throwing down the other saddle bags. "I hope it will help you and Blue Child." 

"Thank you, young one." Grey Wolf stood, holding out his hand to Bradley. "You will always be welcome in our tribe for helping Frank." 

Bradley frowned, looking the indian over. "How do you know I helped him?" 

"Because if you didn't," Grey Wolf gave a very ... wolfish ... grin, "Hidalgo would have killed you." 

"Ah." Bradley nodded, laughing lightly. "Goodbye, Grey Wolf." 

"Farewell, Bradley." 

Grey Wolf watched as the man ... boy ... rode off, the other horses following close behind. Looking back down to Frank, he sighed. 

"My friend, can you not go one year without getting injured? If you keep this up, I will become the tribe's medicine man, having enough knowledge to do so." Finishing up with Frank's wounds, he checked the man over once more. Grey Wolf thought that the best way to get Frank back home, for that was exactly where he needed to be in order to heal, he had to build a litter to drag behind the horses. With Hidalgo and White Wing standing watch, he started his task, keeping a close eye on Frank the whole time. 

"You, Blue Child, are almost more trouble than you're worth." Grey Wolf commented into the wind. "But I wouldn't have you any other way." 

-  
A Few Hours Later  
- 

_"Grey Wolf,"_ Blue Child rasped, barely managing to speak. 

_"Yes, my friend?"_ Grey Wolf leaned down over Frank, who lay on the litter. 

_"Where -"_

_"Home, Blue Child. We're going home." _

"Home." Frank grinned to himself, allowing his mind to slip back into darkness. 'Home'. He couldn't wait to get there. 

- 

**The End**

**Reviews - **

**leggylover03** - LMAO soon? Me? And yes my dreams have entered the fic. Mwahahaha.  
**Mornflower** - LOL. Yes, I like to think of Hidalgo as a horse with a human brain. :eg: And of course, being OC is ... egh ... since the fic is AU anyway. :snicker: Makes it even better for more pain/angst that way!  
**Elwen of Imladris** - Yes! I posted. And now I have posted many months later. So bwahaha:P LOL. "Poll" aiyee, need to fix that before it hits the site. :bashes self:  
**westernrider** - Aww. Sorry! I tried to find a good spot for a flashback but sadly I couldn't. I may end up doing Hidalgo ficlets later, sort of mini-fics that are nothing but flashbacks. I'm not quite sure yet, since I have a few other fics that have been on the backburners for so long, and they need to be finished. And yes :g: I meant pole. LOL.  
**Hiei-Rulez** - LOL Yeah, Bradley is a good guy. And Red ... :stomps him:. :eg: Actually, the names "Red", "Bradley", and "Rick" are all gakked from my dad's hunting buddies. (Said buddies are not evil bigots such as the ones in the fic however!) I was getting desperate for names and those popped up. Joseph I got from Bonanza. :snickers slightly:  
**Lancey** - Die? Not yet! Maybe in another fic. Mwahahahha. And what did they do? ... They're too sexy for their own good. :eg:  
**KMSOrligirl** - Thank you! And no, you're not sick. I love it when the hero suffers. A lot. Excruciating pain. All that jazz. :evil evil grin:  
**Pegasusflight** - Thanks:) Oh yes, poor Frank! I bet he won't be doing jumping-jacks for a while. :snerk:  
**Ymmas Sirron** - LOL! Thank you:) Viggobunny and Frankiepoo::snicker: Oh boy, the ideas that come from that!  
**nightbug08** - Thanks so much. I agree, there's not enough Hidalgo fics by far! And THANKS for the Sims 2 cheat! It came in handy!  
**Tyraia** - Thanks, I tried to make it as believe-able as possible. The Hidalgo movie is one of my favorite movies, so of COURSE I had to continue the fic:D  
**nightbug08** - O.o LOL. Okies then!  
**Wolf Maid** - :cough: Ok "soon" as in within a year soon::cough: Haha, hey I got around to it though! Thanks for the review!  
**Mornflower (next 2 reviews)** - LOL! I didn't forget! See? Update/ Thanks again for prodding me:D LOL thanks!  
**The Logical Ghost** - Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoy it!  
**Alien ANgie** - The next chapter is here:)

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. You guys absolutely ROCK. I'm so happy that you all stuck with me throughout the entire fic. :) :huge glomps to all: 


End file.
